Locked Contract
by Illithyia
Summary: Chloe Beale is a world renown pop star and america's sweetheart, with many adoring fans. However she is in the sights of a gun-for-hire elite hitman, contracted to kill her. Beca Mitchell? Well she is just trying to start a new and normal life for herself, but nothing can ever be so simple. (Many thanks to an anon Tumblr source for the cover image.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story idea popped into my mind this afternoon. Wrote it up and decided to post to see what you all think. Let me know x**

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes what is it?"

"We've received a new contract that requires your attention."

Allen shifted his gaze to the man holding the large envelope and gestured that he pass it over.

Quickly he did so and left the office.

Allen's desk was neatly kept and placing the items he was tending to beforehand away, his focus was on the large yellow envelope. Picking up his sharp letter opener he cut through the slit and put it back on the desk.

Tipping it downward a small folded piece of paper fell onto the wood. Allen cocked an eyebrow and folded it open. Reading the typed words an intrigued smile twitched on his lips. Folding it back up and into his pocket, Allen stood from the desk and picked up his suit jacket, slipping it on.

"Lauren, hold my calls this evening I will be back within an hour or so." Allen informed his personal receptionist. She complied with a nod and went back to typing on her computer.

Pulling the car keys out of his other pocket, a small beep sound told him the door to his new BMW was open and slipped inside to the comfy leather. He loved the smell of the leather and feel, but was nothing in comparison to the feel of a new contract, moreover the completion of it with skillful success.

The drive wasn't far until he pulled up to a large strip club. Parking the car he walked inside and towards the back.

"Employees or staff only." The tall dark man's voice towered over and stopped him from going any further.

"I'm here to see Hammell. Important business."

The man gave a questioning glare but gestured with a tip of his head that he goes on through. Walking past the 'private' area and the changing room for the 'performers', careful that he didn't touch anything, he reached the managers door and knocked.

"Come in!" the drunken voice bellowed out.

Allen twisted the doorknob and walked in, "Hammell." He greeted.

"Allen! Good to see you!"

"Not a mutual feeling Hammell."

The man laughed which was more a wheeze; Hammell was lounge back behind his desk in the swivel chair. The man's beer gut was barely contained by his cheap suits buttons. Partial bald with a receding hair line in his light blond hair, a goatee and shades, anyone would think Hammell walked out of a disgusting porno… or was the owner of a strip club. He reeked of booze which numerous empty glasses sat around his 'desk' used more so for sex or snorting substances off than business use.

Allen exhaled his nostrils, hoping to push away the foul odor, "I've received a contract, one that told me to come here would you believe."

"Oh yes, yes!" Hammell swiveled his chair to the side to stand, "Oh uh-.. can I offer you a drink?"

"From those glasses? I think not."

"Oh I only have the best glasses saved for you Allen." Hammell laughed.

The noise annoyed Allen to no end just like this whole place, but business between the two had run for a long time. Working in the shadows it was an attractive business for Allen's… hobby and job. It was a mutual grounding with connections allowing information and help that has been of great benefit to both parties involved.

"The client is in the private area, thought he would get a dance first." Hammell informed whilst pouring another drink for himself, the ice clinking in the cup.

Allen rolled his eyes and reluctantly he sat in the chair beside the door.

_I'll have to burn this suit…. or have it washed multiple times._

"He's a frequent customer then?" Allen investigated.

"Yeah seen him ere' a few times, he's a right prick but he's got money!"

"That's the likely trait in those with money… and in a _fine_ place like this." Allen stated with disinterest, "Any idea on who'd he want to kill?"

"Not–a-clue." Hammell tipped the contents down his throat and walked back to his desk, ready to sit down a knock at the door stopped him, "YES?"

The door opened and the young man walked in with a smirk, "Just me Hammell."

Hammell grunted, "I have some business to attend to. Just as you both do, so-" Hammell walked towards the door, "I'll leave you to it." And closed the door behind hm.

Allen racked his brain for where the man seemed familiar. The young male wore a leather jacket, fine blue stripped button top and a blue tie with expensive looking jeans.

_Anyone would think he is an ivy league, quarterback, fraternity dipshit._

Allen inwardly smirked and stood from his chair.

"Mr. Smith?" Allen asked with an unimpressed expression at the original fake name.

"Yes, you are Allen?" Tom raised his hand for a handshake.

Allen looked down at the hand wondering where it had been 10 minutes ago, choosing to ignore it, "You've asked me here. Here I am. What's the contract?"

"Straight to business I like it! I- I want someone killed." Smith whispered.

"You hired a Hitman to have someone killed? No?" Allen sneered, "No need to whisper boy!"

"Don't call me boy! I'm a client, your client! Who will be paying you a lot of money!-"

"I am a Hitman. Do not think you can use your money to waver and make me a slave. I am a Hitman, do not waste my time." Allen snarled.

After all, Smith was coming to Allen, not the other way around. Allen held a majority of the power here, he would be doing the work, all Smith had to do was pick up a pen and sign a check.

Smith took a step back from the man's intimidating expression, "S-sorry… this isn't how I wanted our meeting to go at all, and I apologize."

"Why did you want to meet in a strip club Mr. Smith?" Allen placed his hands into his pockets.

"Hammell subtly dropped word when he saw me angry one time that such issues could be fixed. I expressed my interests to the fullest extent."

There in the simplest of terms is the equation for how the business fused together. Hammell would serve as a demon upon shoulders for those using a strip club to forget their 'worries', whispering in their ears. It was up to them whether they wanted to go further and meet the devil.

"Go on Smith."

"I want someone to be killed."

Allen rolled his eyes with a sigh, "We've established that. Give me a name!"

"Chloe Beale."

Allen cocked an eyebrow at the well-known name, "Chloe Beale?"

"Y-yes. I want her dead. I want her dead be-"

"Stop. I do not care. You have given me the name, how is it you want her dead?"

"Uhm I-I don't know…"

"Publicly? Or by an… accident?"

"Oh… an accident?" He guessed with a shrug.

"The contract being you want Miss Chloe Beale dead from an accidental cause. Any particular time?"

"No, whenever suits you."

Allen gave a nod and was pensively deliberating the contract in sum for a quote.

"I will give you 50 thousand dollars." Smith informed with a smirk.

Allen's eyes slowly gazed up from the ground into Smith's, chocking back a laugh at the man's offer.

"Chloe Beale, a world renown pop star, who is under watch from paparazzi and millions world wide. Are we talking this Chloe Beale?"

Smith's expression changed to anger with squinting eyes, "Yes."

"This is a contract that will require the utmost precision…" His eyes bore into Smith's "500,000 thousand dollars."

Smith with his mouth wide open and eyes wide he gasped, "That's a lot of money!"

"Indeed it is. Is she worth it?"

This question placed Smith back into his original state before answering with confidence, "Yes."

Allen gave a curt nod, "Well then, I extend my hand to you now and once you have shaken it, the contract will be locked. There is no 'I've changed my mind' and failure is not an option she will be killed." His hand shot out from his pocket and held it out towards Smith.

Smith eyes the man's hand and menacing eyes before back at the hand, "A deal with the devil so it seems." He joked, then grasped the mans' hand with his own in a firm shake.

Allen smirked, "And so it is."

* * *

"Miss Beale?... We are looking for Miss Beale has anyone seen her?" the man ran around frantically backstage in search of the star. Everyone shrugged not knowing where she was. The man was in a fit and searched every room down the long corridor but was yet to find her.

Not watching where he was going, he accidentally bumped into one of the dancers, "Geez William what's the rush?"

"Sorry Jessica, do you know where Chloe is?" William huffed.

"Yeah on stage rehearsing." Jessica plainly stated.

William slumped, "What?! That was the first place I checked!" he threw his hands up into the air then took off in sprint towards the stage.

* * *

Chloe stepped forward to her mark on front centre stage and sat at the piano.

"Okay so after that song, this is where I will be?"she had done this many time before but was running by the section with pyro crew and lighting.

"That's correct Miss Beale." The young female's voice sounded through the amps, she sat way up high in the booth, programming the lights whilst checking with pyro.

"Okay." She smiled, and placing her hand on the keys played the song that was to be played. It was always calming playing the piano and loved the feel of the keys under the piano, manipulating to make sweet, sad or intense compositions.

Humming the tune instead of singing, to conserve her voice she peered out into the large empty arena, excited for the large show she would be playing in just a short weeks time. One that had already sold out month's prior. Chloe was already excited and wished it were tonight.

"Miss Beale!" William ran out on stage and Chloe swung herself around on the piano stool to see her flustered manager.

"What's up?"

"You have the fan greeting today, well actually, now!"

Chloe stood from the chair wide-eyed, "NOW?!" she asked shocked not realizing the time.

He frantically nodded, and moved out of the way when she jogged past him, he of course quickly followed.

* * *

"Why am I here?" the young girl drawled.

"Thank you for the most amazing birthday present ever siswa! Oh my gosh this is going to be amazing! I cannot wait to meet her in the flesh. …. These are the things you should be saying to me right now." The taller brunette turned to her younger sister.

"Stacie, you forged these passes to get in here."

"Yes I did, and again this is where we say; 'Thank you Stacie! You are incredibl-"

"Okay stop gloating would you!"

"I will once you say thanks Beca!"

Those in the area were starting to look at the pair. Beca relented lest they draw more attention to themselves, "Thanks oh glorious Stacie."

"Oh I like that! Call me that more often… but without the attitude." Stacie smirked and nudged her sister's shoulder, "Your probably more nervous than anything I suppose."

"No I'm not." Beca's face was stern to hide her pending embarrassment.

"Becs you cannot hide anything from me." Stacie looked around and toned down her voice, "I know you really like this Beale woman for both her talents and looks," she winked "and I wanted to surprise you with this gift. One that will have a good memory instead of bad ones." Stacie's serious eyes bore into Beca's.

Beca nodded in understanding, her sister was trying, "Thanks Stacie." She gave a small genuine smile, "I guess I'm still learning to adapt you know?"

"I do Beca and we both are. But we are both talented…" a different word was on Stacie tongue and Beca caught this, turning to her with a slight smirk, Stacie continued with, "women. We are going to do just fine in our new lives."

Beca nodded and opened her mouth to speak but all the air was sucked out when the far doors opened to the small dull function room they were all standing. A room that just went from dull to completely bright within seconds, maybe it was the red hair in comparison to the white walls but it was definitely more than that when the bright personality that is pop star Chloe Beale entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey all! So sorry for being late, was stuck in rehearsals, time just goes way too quickly!" Chloe smiled brightly to those standing in the room. There wasn't many, probably around 15 or so and among those stood a striking brunette that took her attention almost immediately.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before the brunette's eyes diverted to somewhere else, which only made her smile increase.

William stood beside Chloe as she made her way around the room shaking hands with all those and taking photos. Signing some CD's and other things they had brought with them she finally made her way to the back of the pack finding the brunette.

* * *

Beca thought she looked even more beautiful in person. She had listened to Chloe's music many times over and had even mixed some of them together on the new mixing equipment Stacie had bought her a while back.

She couldn't believe it when Stacie showed her the perfectly forged passes just yesterday. Completely against going, Beca couldn't fool herself and allowed Stacie to pull her to the Planet Hollywood hotel where she would be performing. She wanted to be there, it was normal to be a fan of someone else, though Beca never thought that she would ever meet Chloe Beale in person.

"Hi."

Beca snapped out of her thoughts at the sweet voice and smiled despite her nerves.

_Really I'm nervous about this?... So weird._

"Hi?" Chloe tried again.

"Sorry." Beca nervously chuckled and Stacie tried to contain the huge smirk threatening to spill over her lips, "I'm Beca and this is Stacie."

Chloe flicked her eyes to the taller brunette, "I'm Chloe, it's very nice to meet you."

"You've only just met me." Beca voiced.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and mouth at the comment, "Yes and already I find it nice to have met you!" she smiled.

"Well that's good, the feeling is mutual." Beca returned the smile and both girls chuckled.

"How about I get a photo of the both of you?" Stacie held her iPhone out.

William stepped forward, "Here I can take the photo so you can get in there too."

Stacie smiled and handed him the phone, standing on Chloe's left and Beca on her right.

Chloe slipped her arms around the woman's backs and smiled at the camera.

Beca relished in the warm feeling of Chloe's arm around her, and so did Chloe. Both slowly inching away once the photo was taken.

Stacie collected the phone, "Oh too cute! You can just crop me out Beca and frame it."

Beca's eyes narrowed at the woman and let out a breathy laugh to pass her sisters comment.

Chloe laughed also, turning to make short conversation till she had to move on, "Are you both joining for the tour? We're going around backstage."

"Uh-… yeah I think so." Beca looked to Stacie who nodded.

"Oh she wouldn't miss it!" Stacie mused.

The question itched at the front of Chloe's mind and couldn't contain it to herself, wanting more than anything to know; "So are you both friends or…?"

"She's my annoying older sister." Beca informed.

Chloe felt relieved, _Wait what? I'm relieved? _She confused by strong emotion towards the smaller brunette, "Oh okay then." She laughed.

Chloe then turned to everyone else in the room, "Well if you will all follow me, I'll take you for a tour around backstage and onstage! See where it all happens And how!" and she eagerly led them down the many hallways.

Beca remained at the back of the pack with Stacie, who was smirking like an idiot at her.

"What Stacie?"

"I think she might just like you shorty B."

She rolled her eyes at the terrible nickname, "She likes everyone here Stace. She's just got this bubbly personality-… interesting tour…" Beca caught herself in the beginnings of rambling about the red head.

Stacie decided to move on for now and focus on the positive, "This is nice though are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I am. It is a good B'day present Stace."

"Good. Sorry I couldn't actually forge some tickets though. There would be nowhere for us to sit. This bitches' concert sold out months ago, before I even knew she would be here in Vegas."

Beca let out a breathy laugh at Stacie's words, but more so how the word bitch in reference to Chloe (although used innocently) irked her.

"She's a popular one that's for sure." Beca's attention changed when they neared the stage, her eyes scanning the entire area, which the naturally did.

"So this is where the performing all happens! What your step though guys! Setting up is still going on and there are wires everywhere!" Chloe ushered them past her into the open stage, waiting for Beca to pass her, giving a small smile as she did so before she followed.

"Enjoying the tour?"

Beca snapped her eyes beside her finding Chloe, "Yeah it's a large… concert… place."

Chloe laughed, loving how the brunette was shy yet could be outspoken. Her awkward way with words sometimes made her grin, it was weird but Chloe just summed it to having a fast connection with the girl.

"The capacity is about 5,000 people." Chloe informed walking alongside Beca.

"Wow, you're going to be performing in front of 5 thousand people."

The redhead chuckled and Beca quickly found it one of the best sounds she'd ever heard, "That's right, and you will be one of them!"

"Oh uh, Stacie and I are only here for the tour. Missed out on those tickets."

Chloe's smile faltered, "Oh…" her tone was filled with disappointment.

"But that's okay, I-… I'm having a really great time on this tour of yours." Beca smiled.

"You are?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Of course, you're a great tour guide. Well kind of… everyone is kind of waiting for you to continue." Beca tilted her head gesturing that she looks and Chloe's gaze fell upon those waiting.

Chloe felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks from spending a bit too much time with the brunette and with a small smile back at Beca, made her way to the front again. Chloe went on to talk about the stage arrangements, design, lights and some other stuff contributing to the show.

Stacie had watched the pair and was already astonished at how easily the usual closed off sister of hers was conversing with Chloe. Sending the photo off her phone to Beca's, Stacie also typed, 'Your new wallpaper. Probably minus me, but that's okay. I forgive you x'

Beca had been looked around at the large LED screens and platforms around the area until she felt a small buzz in her pocket, pulling her phone out she opened the photo and saved it before reading the text message. Beca narrowed her glare at the side of Stacie's head who tried to suppress the smirk whilst feigning interest in some tech equipment.

The tour went on for about an hour discussing the show, though not much to give away any spoilers and answered any questions. Before they knew it, the time for the tour came to its end.

Security had of course attended the group the entire time, ready to usher them back to the exit and Chloe made her way around the group to say goodbye.

"Thank you all so much! It really was a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope you enjoy the show!" her thoughts changed to Beca and that she wouldn't be attending. Chloe wouldn't normally but was ready to walk the group out, not yet ready to say goodbye to one girl in particular.

Chloe stopped to a woman calling out her name and spun around to the person.

"Hey Chloe! We need to go over the dance for the mid section of the show for lighting." Jessica ran up to her along with Aubrey, "They really need to go through it now." Aubrey insisted.

"Oh um-" Chloe turned but her stomach sunk seeing that the group was already leaving, and Beca turned to give her a faint smile before disappearing down the hallway.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah-yeah sorry. Okay are the other girls ready?"

"They better be." Aubrey who is the choreographer informed, "Let's go ladies in your positions for song 9 please!" she clapped her hands to hustle them along.

Jessica went over to Chloe whilst Aubrey got the girls in position, "Hey a few of us are thinking of going out later, you keen?"

"Definitely, I haven't been out in I don't know how long!" Chloe laughed.

"Ladies? Care to join us please?" Aubrey voiced.

Both of them smirked at each other like school children before they went into their spots.

* * *

Beca hit the body in a flurry of strikes that connected. Her body was thick with sweat and lost track of time with how long she had been working out on the wooden dummy in front of her. Hitting in timed combinations using her forearm, elbow and open palm she also defended with parries and kicks to the lower extended wooden leg.

Wiping away the sweat from her forehead Beca turned to see her phone ringing.

Swiping it open she breathed, "Yeah?"

"Beca? It's Jesse, have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No-no I'm just at the… gym"

"Oh well, we need you here in the bar tonight and require you to come in early if possible. It's going to be busy tonight."

"Yeah-.. yeah I'll be there." Beca exhaled still catching her breath.

"Okay, see you soon then."

"Yeahp see you then." Beca hung up and looked around the large studio, she sighed, not wanting to leave to go to work. Her mind was preoccupied with the red head. She was as every bit sweet that Beca had thought she would be and on some weird plane felt at ease around the woman. A woman she barely knows and will probably never see again.

Regardless she stepped into the walk in bathroom from the small bedroom and had a shower. After dressing into a top, leather jacket and jeans, packing her work clothes along with some others into her duffle bag, she swung it securely around her body and went downstairs into the garage. Hopping onto the 2014 Yamaha FJR1300E black and gold colour trimmed bike, she placed her helmet on and revved the bike to life and once the garage door rose, drove to work. It wasn't all that far and with having a bike it allowed her to easily maneuver around traffic.

Pulling up at the security boom gate Beca swiped her keycard for underground parking access for staff and parked the bike. Taking off her helmet and pulling her hair up into a ponytail she walked into the elevator and pressed level 3. Once the doors opened she walked out and into the narrow hallway used for office purposes and went straight through to the nightclub.

Beca immediately heard his voice before she saw him. Pushing the door open and making her way to where Jesse was prepping the other bartenders and staff, Beca took her place behind them to listen in.

"Okay so tonight we will all be very, very busy! Calvin Harris will be playing here tonight so it's expected for it to be quite crazy! You know the gist of things by now but I repeat; If there are any issues, press 2 on your walkie talkies and they will assist you; Make sure you are working! Help out others if you are quiet in your own area, though I doubt it will be quiet; And once it comes time to finishing your shifts… well tonight we might just need everyone on deck here, so please contact me first.

Another thing, all our V.I.P areas in the Main Room and Mezzanine are booked tonight, no surprise there, so all of the girls hosting those areas! PLEASE! Make sure the drink orders are being delivered to them within 10 minutes or less, no longer."

Jesse named all those bartenders assigned into their area for the night, Beca only listening once her name was called to be in the Main Room and she nodded in reply. Telling them to go get ready Beca walked out back into the large staff area and women's locker room. Placing all her things in the locker she swiped her phone open to see the picture of Chloe and herself in the background, but the screen soon changed to Stacie's name calling in.

"Hey."

"Hello happy! Just calling in before I start my shift, are you starting soon?"

"Yeahp, going to be a long night I think. Pretty cool though, will get to listen to Calvin Harris whilst I work."

"Oh he's sexy! My night is going to be long also… they've got me running to all kinds of events tonight to overview everything is going along accordingly." Stacie sighed. She worked at the MGM Grand in hotel operations and Casino operations. They were quickly impressed with how Stacie was able to take on so many roles, and gave her a promotion not long after she had started.

Beca wasn't surprised, her sister always had a talent for taking on many different roles, and sometimes she worked better under pressure.

"Have fun with that."

"Right back at ya! You'll be coming home tonight?"

"Barely a home Stacie-"

"Hey! It's got a bed, bathroom, four walls and a roof. Other people have less, be grateful. We could've bought somewhere better but remember the whole 'blending in' thing?"

Beca sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Really? Because that new motorcycle you bought says differently B." Stacie chided.

"It was a birthday gift to myself. If anyone asks I'll say it's inheritance-" Beca had been speaking quietly but the locker room started to become a lot more busy with the other girls getting ready, "Look I gotta go. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"Yes, but please let me sleep in for at least a while! Tonight is going to knock me!" Stacie whined.

Beca smirked, "Yeahp same goes for me. I'll see you later on in the day. Have a fantastic night!" she sarcastically added before hanging up.

Changing into her work clothes and checking her outfit out in the mirror, Beca huffed. It wasn't her choice in being a bartender, she'd opted for security or something in the restaurant but managers found her more suited to become a bartender. The other women bartenders and hostesses were gorgeous, they had asked Beca to be a hostess but refused. Not comfortable in the red dress she would have to wear Beca opted for the bar.

The bartender outfit was a tight fitting crop top and shorts that were appropriate. Leaving her hair pulled up into the ponytail she made her way out and into the bar to prep everything for the long night ahead.

* * *

"Chloeeee! We're going to be late!" Jess whined.

"Jess, the club is just down the road, like literally a 5 minute walk." Chloe was in the bathroom applying the last touches to her make up.

"We're so not walking. Not when I'm wearing heels!" Jess stated who was sitting on Chloe's hotel room bed, "Seriously though the limo is waiting downstairs."

"Okay, okay! Geez someone is keen!" Chloe stated, flicking the bathroom light off on her way out. Chloe wore a simple navy blue dress and heels.

"Damn straight! I've near got the dance performance for the show seared into my brain. I won't be surprised if I do it in my sleep!" Jess joked, "Aubrey can be relentless. Therefore I'm ready to get out there on the dance floor tonight and let loose!" Jess jumped up from the bed and followed to the kitchen finishing off their fourth glass of wine before leaving.

They joined the other women downstairs, "Let's go!" all of them cheering before climbing into the limo.

Dropped off at the front all of the ladies were ushered inside straight to their V.I.P area.

Chloe smiled and gave waves to those that called her name in greeting and cheers. The music was loud and the vibrations reverberated up through her chest. The nightclub was beyond packed and Chloe guessed it would be if the line around front gave any indication.

Once at the table the host whose badge said Holly greeted them offering the chilled wine that had been waiting. Pouring them all a glass the women sat down and chatted for a while.

"You're on the hunt tonight aren't you?" Chloe yelled to Jess.

Jessica had been a long time friend and dancer in her shows. Basically best friends they had moved in together in Chloe's large apartment in L.A. Both clicked in their friendship instantly and the media saw this as 'more than friends?' which Chloe declined. The media had since moved on after realizing they were just friends, but would always be on the pop star if seen with anyone new, wondering if this was a potential girlfriend or boyfriend.

Chloe had stated very early on in her career that she was bi-sexual, that love is love and she would date whom she wanted to. Though it had been a long time since Chloe had dated, the large tours she had been on just didn't give her anytime to meet anyone.

"Are you kidding? Of course! I'm so incredibly horny aren't you?" Jessica yelled back into her ear only so Chloe could hear.

This was normal for Jessica to just speak her mind, "So what you're going to have a one night stand?"

Jessica eagerly nodded, then shrugged, "It has been way too long since I have gotten some. Desperate as that sounds I can only entertain myself for so long, I can only imagine how you feel."

Chloe let out a big laugh, "Oh my god Jess!" she swatted the girl's arm playfully.

"Pah-lease Miss Beale!" Jess gave a knowing glare, "So obvious for how you were looking at that short brunette earlier today in that tour. You wanted her bad."

"Jess she was just a fan. A hot fan, yes, but just a fan… I'll probably never see her again." Chloe shrugged as if not caring but did so more than she would like to admit to herself.

Jess nodded and took a long mouthful of her wine before they all chatted for a while before deciding it was time to hit the dance floor.

Chloe decided to stay behind not wanting to be squished in the overwhelming crowd right now, urging Jess go on ahead.

"I'll be back soon!" Jess yelled.

Chloe nodded and smile before most of them went off just leaving a couple of the other girls with her, which she conversed with. Chloe's eyes scanned the large club only having been here a few times a long time ago. She continued to drink, bob her head and sway to the music whilst seated on the V.I.P couch.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Can I get some service?!... HEY?!"

Beca's eyes scanned up to the rude man yelling over the bar towards another bartender who was full with drink orders.

"Here you are." Beca smiled to the people in front of her as she placed the drinks up on the counter and collected the money. Turning around to the till her eyes scanned down to the other area to still see the man yelling. Once returning the change Beca held her finger up to those in front with a wink, "Be right back!"

"Jenny." Beca made a gesture to the other bartender that she was leaving her spot for 5 seconds and the woman nodded that she could handle it.

Beca could've called for security but chose to handle the situation herself.

Quickly she went over to the other area in front of the man, "Keep acting the way you are, and we'll have security escort you out!"

"Fuck, I just want you to get me a drink bitch!" Clearly the man was overly intoxicated.

"You're cut off! Now leave before I have someone throw you out!" Beca eyes burned into his and flipped her off before walking away.

_Fuck sakes._

Beca returned to her own area and continued serving. She had been on shift for around 5 hours and had to compose herself from jumping over the counter at some of the rude drunk people. Luckily it was time for her break, which wasn't long but needed to go to the bathroom.

Leaving the bar another girl filled her spot for the meantime, and she made her way to the staff area. Going up the stairs past the V.I.P area, a man tried to grab her ass but Beca turned and swatted his hand away, hard.

"OW!" The man was shocked by how quick she had reacted, his friends laughed at the snap rejection.

Beca rolled her eyes, _You're lucky I didn't break your hand. _

* * *

"Holly could we get some more wine plea-…" Chloe's voice wavered when her eyes locked onto a brunette over the blonde hostess shoulder.

"Certainly Miss Beale, I'll be right back."

Chloe just nodded and made her way out of the V.I.P area.

"Chloe where are you going?" one of the accompanying women asked.

"I'll be right back!" she called back before turning to find the brunette already out of sight.

_Maybe I've had a bit too much to drink…. It looked like her._

_Get a hold of yourself Beale._

* * *

**A/N - Thank you! Great to see the fast interest. I'm probably going to update daily for the next few days. This won't be a long story... I think lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca wormed her way through the swarm of people before entering the staff locker room. Freshening up, Beca went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Humming along with the faint song currently playing that was muffled by the walls of the staff room.

Walking back out into the madness she was dragged back in by Jesse. She near snapped his arm off hers but stopped when she realized it was her boss.

"Woah just me, release the claws." He laughed.

Beca did and gave him a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

"I was about to call you but saw you come in here and needed to speak to you ASAP."

"Okay." Beca waited.

"Holly has a family emergency and needs to leave. That leaves me with one hostess short of the most important table that needs a host..." His eyes were pleading with the brunette who rolled her own.

"Jesse-"

"Beca I don't want to be the ass here but I need you to go to V.I.P table 2 now."

_Fucking dammit! _

Beca slumped in posture, which told him she was going to do it, much to her dismay.

"Take one of the spare dresses on the rack. Heels? Uhmm the shoes you are wearing now will have to do…" Jesse tipped his chin over to the far corner of the locker room.

"Really?" Beca whined.

"Yes it's policy! I'm able to keep your spot covered on the bar but need a qualified person to host."

"Fine. But I'm leaving my hair up."

"Yes, yes that's fine! Thank you Beca! Please get changed immediately and be out at table 2!" he shot out the door and left.

Beca stared at the red dress and rolled her eyes, huffing as she picked it up, she got changed.

* * *

Chloe sat back down at the V.I.P couch but was pulled up by Jess who wanted to dance. She laughed at her drunk friends but swayed her hips along to the fast paced electro music.

"Hey I meant to ask you," Chloe yelled to her friend, "What about Steve?"

Steve was apart of the male dancers in the show. This however was a girl's night out and the guys decided to go elsewhere, but rumors about Jess and Steve have been the new talk around backstage.

"Ugh no. He hit on me once but- I don't know… not my type, at all!" Jess laughed, "Besides the last thing I want to do is get involved with one of the other dancers. Been there, done that."

Chloe just nodded and returned her attention to the music.

"You having fun?" Jess asked.

Chloe nodded again. She hadn't taken a break for a while with her focus on the show and her music, it was nice to just relax. Well she was relaxed before her eyes could have sworn they had seen the small brunette from earlier in the day, now she was scanning the club more often.

Jess caught this, "Who are you looking for?"

"Huh? No one." Chloe yelled back.

Jess squinted her eyes with a smirk, "Have you been on the hunt Chlo?"

"No Jess…"

"Oh you have! Who is it?" Jess stopped dancing and stood beside Chloe to look out over the club with her friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No one Jess! Geez are you on a mission to get me laid or something?"

"Yes." Jess stated firmly, "And so should you! We all need some… stress relief! God knows you need it."

"Okay Jess, you've well overdone your quota for speaking about sex for the night." Chloe laughed and drank the rest of her wine, wondering where the hostess went, she was yet to return.

Jess pouted, "Aw really?" she laughed, "You should come out there with us and dance!"

"I don't think I should Jess, I'll probably be groped by some drunk guy." Chloe blanched at the thought, it'd happened before.

"More drinks then!" Jess turned to find the hostess but couldn't find her, "Where'd Hoola go?"

"I think her name was Holly, Jess" Chloe laughed, "and I don't know she hasn't returned with the wine yet."

"Oh okay."

"Ladies!" the man stood at the V.I.P entrance of the booth and yelled out to them gesturing to his camera that hung around his neck for a photo. The girls nodded and he stepped further into the booth.

Jess and Chloe got one before the other girls joined in for a group photo.

"Can I get a solo photo of you Miss Beale?"

"Sure." She smiled.

With the DJ booth in background and numerous light up batons he snapped the photo. He thanked her and made his way around to the other tables. Chloe blinked her eyes a few times to be rid of the flash and stumbling a little realized she may be a little more intoxicated that she thought.

Once the white light subsided in her eyes she went back to the table to find the hostess was back, pouring all of the girls a drink but her eyebrows drew in.

_I thought she was blonde…_

* * *

Beca made her way past the V.I.P table and straight to the bar to collect the wine bottle they had ordered and was yet to be brought to them. The crowd was wild but maneuvered her way skillfully back towards the V.I.P section with bottle in hand.

Going back up the stairs the security guard preventing any other people in was already notified in the hostess change and let her in.

"Hey Beca."

"John." She nodded to security.

_Ugh here we go… probably going to be serving some stuck up film stars or something._

The ladies on the couch clapped when they saw her carrying the wine in and held out their glasses. Beca forced a smile and popped the cap, pouring the drinks into the cups. Once finished she turned to go place the bottle into the wine chiller but was stopped by the piercing blue eyes staring right into her own.

Beca was frozen. _No way. _

Chloe however was drunk, and a wide all growing smile made its way on to her face._ Oh my gosh! I knew I saw her! I just…_

"I knew it!"

"Huh? Uh, hi." Beca smiled.

"HEY!" she squealed excitedly which shocked Beca, "Sorry! I haven't been out in a while and I'm taking advantage of the bottle service." She stated with a wink.

Beca laughed nervously, _is she flirting with me? Don't be stupid _"Yes well… may I pour you a drink?"

"Oh totes!" she reached down to the table and allowed her eyes to roam the dress Beca was currently in. It suited her slim figure perfectly and accentuated her assets in all the right places.

Beca poured her a drink and went over to put the wine away, Chloe followed.

"Come and sit down with me!"

"Uh-Okay." Beca's eyed Chloe's hand that was placed on her forearm taking her to the couch, and had no obligations. She didn't like others touching her but with Chloe the feeling was… nice.

"So Beca… is that short for Rebecca?"

Beca tried not to show her surprise that the pop star remembered her name, "Yeah, but its just Beca."

"So you work here? Did you just start your shift?" Chloe wondered why she was only just becoming their hostess now.

"Yeah. The other girl had an emergency and I've taken over her shift, I usually work over at the bar."

"So you live in Vegas?" Chloe wanted to know more about her. She had thought she would never see the woman again, and was ecstatic that she was wrong.

"Yeah for now."

"For now?"

_What are you doing Beca?_

"Yes well business takes me places…" _Wow that was the best I could come up with?! What is going on here?_

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "Being a bartender?"

"There's no shortage of places requiring bartenders. Service of alcohol is an ongoing business right? I like to move around."

Chloe nodded, "Fair enough, point taken."

They sat there in silence for a moment, Chloe taking a sip of her wine eyeing the brunette whose eyes were again adverting her own, whilst biting her lip. She thought it adorable and incredibly sexy.

_Okay tone it down Beale…. Maybe it has been a while…_

"I should probably get back to servi-" Beca went to stand but Chloe's hand quickly took her forearm again, stopping her.

"No please stay. I want to talk to you." She pouted, and the cute sight made Beca chuckle.

"Why?"

"Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah, why? Why would you want to talk to me?" Beca inquired.

"I like you." Chloe stated with a dopey grin.

Beca was even more confused, "We barely know each other."

Chloe made a bold move and shifted a little closer "So let me get to know you." That came out a whole lot huskier than Chloe intended.

Beca felt like her heart stopped at the sultry words, but forced an awkward smile.

_I shouldn't be doing this… there is no escape though, I'm the host and I have to stay here._

"I should check if anyone needs a refill though…" Beca tried.

Chloe lowered her gaze and stood up slowly from the couch. Beca couldn't help but let her eyes wander the perfect figure in front of her, but tried to pry her eyes way and find interest in the light above. Chloe moved in front of her and Beca's heartbeat began to race, thoughts entering her mind but was filled with relief and disappoint when Chloe continued to move past her. Chloe went over to the wine chiller and took it out of the stand bringing it back to the table and placing it in the middle.

Beca laughed and shook her head when Chloe sat back down.

"Now you can stay here with me." Chloe smiled.

"Lucky me." Every bit of the truth behind those words toward this moment.

Chloe took another sip of her wine, "Do you want some?"

"I can't, I'm working."

"You're a hostess you can take a drink if I offer it to you." Chloe smiled and held her cup to Beca.

Beca didn't really drink, it would only dull her senses but all sense was near gone when Chloe was around, slowly she took the cup and her hand brushed against Chloe's. Both their eyes locked at the touch, both feeling it course through them. Beca let her eyes remain on Chloe and brought the glass up to her lips for a sip, relishing the taste a bit more for show.

Chloe's eyes darkened at the sight and felt her skin become flush.

_She's so incredibly sexy…_

Beca handed her back the glass with a small smile. Chloe gulped and took the glass and took another sip of the shared wine.

"So uh whose this?" Jess asked, she had been watching the pair and her suspicions on who the brunette was encouraged her to interrupt.

Beca looked up at the woman who sat herself on the table beside them.

"This is Beca." Chloe answered.

"Yeah you were in the tour thing earlier right?" Jess smiled, "I'm Jessica." She held out her hand.

Beca shook it and nodded, "Yeah I was."

"You stalking my Bffl here?"

Chloe's narrowed her gaze wishing Jessica would go away.

"No. I work here." Beca gestured to the outfit.

"Oh cool. So what do you like about Chloe?" Jess asked nonchalantly.

Beca's eyes went wide and her eyebrows drew in, her gaze turned to Chloe who looked apologetic.

"I-… uh."

"Oh Jess, Jennifer wants to speak with you!" Chloe quickly interjected noticing the other woman was trying to get her attention.

Jess smirked and waved her hand at the pair before standing to walk over to Jennifer.

"I'm so sorry about that. She kind of loves to put people on the spot."

Beca shook her head with a smile "That's okay. I just didn't know where to start…"

Chloe's lips twitch into a smile at her sweet words, "You're sweet." She playfully slapped Beca's thigh. Beca's eyes glanced down at where she had felt Chloe's hand.

Chloe gasped when a song started playing, "I love this song!"

Beca nodded and laughed at her excitement, "It's a good one!"

Chloe moved her body to the song and looked to Beca, trying to get the brunette to join in. She looked awkward and it ignited Chloe to pull them off the couch and turn towards the DJ booth.

"Dance with me!" Chloe urged and held Beca's hand in her own. Even though she was drunk it felt so natural and didn't want to let go.

Beca bit her lip but tried to dance along with the red head that swayed her hips to the beat.

Chloe started to sing the lyrics, "I'm criticized, But all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up!…"

Beca could hear her sweet voice and was mesmerized.

"Sing with me!" Chloe urged.

"You're a bossy one aren't you!" Beca laughed and so did Chloe.

"Oh totes." She winked, "I'll leave a great review raving about how amazing the hostess was if you do…"

"I can't sing." Beca stated.

"I'll be the-" she hiccupped, "Judge of that!"

Chloe started to sway a little all over the place and Beca wrapped her arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"You okay?"

Chloe nodded and stared into Beca's eyes. Her brain short-circuited and took a while to voice her thoughts, "Sing?" she asked again.

Beca opened her mouth but was interrupted by Jess who tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

Chloe threw her most heightened drunken death glare at her friend. Jess went wide-eyed and quickly voice, "It's time for us to go! The limo is here!" she shrugged in a gesture for sorry before Jess went back to the table.

Chloe turned her eyes back to Beca and expressed the same disappointment, "I-I have to go…"

"I heard. It was really nice seeing you again Chloe."

_I want to see you again.  
__Ask for her number.  
__Ask her to come with! No wait, she's at work, and that might freak her out…_

"I really enjoyed seeing you again too Beca. When I return I'll be sure to ask for you as my host."

Beca grinned, "Have to see if she is available…"

_Is she? I wonder if she is seeing anyone…_

"Are you?" Chloe asked without thought.

Beca seemed to be on the same wavelength though, and nodded, "I am."

Both of them smiled at each other and Beca realized that she still had her arm around Chloe's waist, "Oh uh, sorry." She slid her hand away to return to her side.

The slow motion sent shivers down Chloe's back, "Don't be sorry."

Again that thick connection and tension between them was powerful.

"Chlo you ready?" Jess asked hooking her arm with Chloe's, "Thanks for everything Beca! We've taken care of the bill!"

"Thanks and it was no problem at all. Hope you all had a good night." Beca replied, smiling to both girls but more so Chloe.

Beca returned the wine back into the holder for cleanup and in this time Chloe fished into her clutch and pulled out numerous bills to place on the table in addition to the tip already left by the other girls.

Turning back she saw Chloe wave to Beca as they left the V.I.P.

Beca gave a small wave and followed them to the steps, her eyes watching security usher them towards the exit. Beca's attention widened to the surrounding crowd and sensed something was wrong in movement of some in front of where the red head was going.

"Beca!" Jesse called out to her, she cursed under breath not needing an interruption right now.

* * *

**A/N - Great to see the story already has you thinking and posing guesses!  
A bit of a short chapter I know. Next chapter will make up for it.  
**

**Thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey I see they are leaving how'd it all go? Everything went well?" Jesse asked, his eyes glancing over the crowd before back at Beca before he made his way over to the table. His eyes lit up seeing the large tip, knowing it must've gone well before she had even said anything.

Beca not yet answering, ignored the sight out of the corner of her eye that Jesse had taken some of the money. Instead she kept her eyes peeled towards the crowd to the flash of red in among them, "Yes it went well. They all had a marvelous time," she turned towards him, "excuse me I'll just clean up."

"Oh you don't really have to worry about that, you saved my ass tonight! Here's the tip!"Jesse held out the money.

"Minus some for taxes?" Beca asked impassively.

Jesse thought he had been subtle, trying to hide his surprised expression with a grin, "Yes, something like that, that's the normal when hosting." he continued to hold out the cash and Beca took it, not caring about the tip at all. Beca just want to state that so he knew not much got past her.

He smiled and turned away to glance around the thriving club, proud with tonight's efforts from everyone. "You can go get changed and head home if you like! Good work tonight B!"

…

"Beca?" he turned but already the woman had taken off, he laughed, it not being the first she had disappeared and he went back to work.

* * *

"Chloe! You okay?" Jess asked. The crowd was thick and going wild, security could only do so much.

"Yeah I'm good. Are we near the exit yet?!" Chloe asked. It felt like she had been clamouring through people for 15 minutes.

"HEY YOU FUCKING SPILLED YOUR DRINK ON ME!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU FUCKING BUMPED INTO ME!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!"

The commotion broke out before anyone could even blink. Fists were thrown and a small brawl had begun between two groups of people. Some shuffled back to allow room and other's tried to close in to see the action.

Chloe wasn't sure how but Jessica's arms un-looped from her own and disappeared. She looked to see that security had pulled the woman out and away but other security were focused on stopping the brawl from continuing and escorting them out. People were all over the place and security lost track of the red head.

Someone had stumbled back from being hit, right into the front of Chloe. She held her arms out to stop the man from crashing right into her but the force still sent her flying backwards. Expecting the hard surface of the floor Chloe instead found arms encircling her body and holding her upright. Chloe turned to find Beca who already had her arm around Chloe's waist for protection.

"Come with me!"

_Gosh she's fast. How the hell did she get over here so quick?!_

She nodded at her words and allowed Beca to lead her through the crowd, her own arm going around Beca's waist to not be separated.

Beca led them through to the back staff locker room area. The sounds of the music were muffled and Beca turned her attention to Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, her eyes roaming to find any damage that may have been done.

"I'm okay. Thank you. H-how'd you get to me so quickly?"

"I was heading back to the bar to return the wine to be binned. I saw what was going on and rushed to help." Beca answered half truthfully.

Chloe smiled at how much the woman showed care for her, and her eyes glanced down at her lips, "I guess it was a sign that we shouldn't be separated just yet."

Beca did the same and dropped her arm from Chloe's waist, stepping away. Chloe was confused and missed the contact instantly.

"Yeah. Uhm I can escort you out front if you like? Or get secur?-"

"No." Chloe quickly spoke, "There will probably be paparazzi out front. Is there a back exit?"

"Uh yeah there is."

Chloe stepped towards her, "I have to admit Beca, I'm really happy I'm with you again. I didn't really want to leave."

"Oh really?" Beca gulped watched the woman walk towards her.

Chloe nodded, "I was enjoying your company."

"I was enjoying your company too Chloe." Beca truthfully spoke, her heartbeat began to race when Chloe stood directly in front of her once more.

Chloe didn't know what was overcoming her, whether it was the alcohol, lack of love in her life or the combination of the two smashing together with whatever this strong connection was with this woman, she leaned in. Slowly she sought to close the gap between them.

Beca couldn't believe what was happening right now but made no effort to move, though she could very easily escape, she didn't want to now. The soft breathing of Chloe's breath upon her lips sent a shudder through her. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, neither of them making a move. Their eyes remained locked, and occasionally they would drift downward towards their lips.

"Chloe…" Beca whispered astounding herself that she had found her voice.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered and began to tilt her head but stopped when her phone began to ring loudly in her bag. Chloe closed her eyes, annoyed by the interruption beyond words and stepping away she opened her bag and answered.

"Yes?..."

Beca felt the air slowly return to her lungs, swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Still shocked as to what nearly happened Beca didn't completely realize till now that she was up against a wall. That she had been backing into it when Chloe was walking towards her.

Pushing herself off the wall she exhaled and tried to gather her thoughts. Her thoughts, which were blown to shreds upon hearing the end of Chloe's phone call conversation.

"I'll be getting a lift back with Beca….. yes…. Yes I will be there…. I will…. …. Love you too….. yes I will be! ….. okay talk to you tomorrow."

Chloe looked to Beca, "That was Jess. Paparazzi were all over the place out front I told them to go… would… I have no right to ask but would you mind dropping me back at the hotel?"

"No-I mean-yeah-no that's… yes that's fine but.."

"What?" Chloe quirked her head walking back towards the brunette.

"You're wearing a dress…"

"As are you" Chloe's eyes raked over Beca's form again, "Your point?"

Beca cleared her throat, "I can drop you off but I drive a motorcycle. Can't really ride on one with dresses." She moved past Chloe and went to her locker.

Chloe licked her lips only furthering her like for the brunette at the thought of her riding a motorbike.  
_Wow what has gotten into me? Seriously Beale tone it down!_

"Your suggestion?"

"I've got some spare clothes here?" Beca offered opening up her locker and pulling out the duffle bag and motorcycle helmet, "They should fit?"

"Awesome I'll change. Can you help me unzip?" Chloe turned her back to Beca and moved her hair to the front.

Beca again went wide-eyed and tried to control her breathing, she unzipped the dress and walked back to her duffle bag, "You can change just around the corner there, just in case anyone comes in."

_That and I may have a minor heart attack otherwise._

"Turn around I'll do you." Chloe spoke and Beca remained frozen.

Chloe let out a small breathy chuckle and did a twirling gesture with her finger. Beca exhaled and turned around feeling Chloe's hands softly touch her shoulder before unzipping the dress.

"Thanks… as I was saying you can go around the corner…"

Chloe has had to get naked many times before in front of those she barely knew for quick costume changes during a show. It was incredibly uncomfortable at first but she soon got used to it.

"I'm fine here." Chloe turned with her back to Beca and quickly stepped out of her heels, sliding the dress down her body.

Beca eyes couldn't go any wider, that would allow her eyeballs to just simply pop out. Quickly Beca tried to focus on pulling some clothes out of the duffle bag for herself. But her eyes just had to steal glances of Chloe's incredibly toned back, calves and muscles seen on her upper arms. Beca assumed that she must have a strict regime of fitness to keep up with her shows and boy does it show. Chloe looked over her shoulder and saw Beca checking her out, which only turned Chloe on further.

"Oh I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe winked.

Beca searched for some words, any, faintly hearing herself reply, "You should be."

Chloe smiled and went back to pulling on the clothes, Beca finally adverting her eyes once she saw Chloe pull the sweater on.

Beca turned around and stepped out of her dress, changing into the top and skinny jeans she had worn to work. Sliding into her jeans first she unexpectedly felt a hand across her lower back and spun around to hold Chloe's hand away.

"What-?"

"Your back," Chloe whispered solemnly, ignoring how tight Beca's grasp was on her hand, which had since let go, "How?"

Chloe was shocked to see numerous scars ranging from large to small over the small brunettes back.

"I- I was in some dirt bike competitions when I was younger… they never fully healed." Beca turned and quickly slipped her top and leather jacket on "But I'm not into that extreme side of it now, just normal motorcycle riding." She smiled, hiding the lie. It was a lie but some words in other meaning spoke the truth.

Chloe pouted, "I'm sorry you went through that." She again stumbled backwards into the lockers and giggled from the alcohol.

Beca had quickly helped her away from the lockers and held onto her waist. Their eyes locking once more but Beca pulled away.

"Hey," Chloe did a drunken twirl, "How sexy do I look in sweat pants?" she chuckled.

Beca smirked, "Very. Now come on let's get you home."

Chloe yawned and nodded, "Okay Becaaarrr."

Beca smirked, placing Chloe's dress and heels into her bag and giving her some sneakers, which she slipped on.

"You've got tiny feet." Chloe commented, squishing her feet into the sneakers.

"Yeahp sorry bout that." Beca took Chloe's hand into her own and led them to the elevator, pressing for the basement.

"I assume you are staying at Planet Hollywood?" Beca inquired and Chloe nodded, shuffling in closer to the brunette and resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca was surprised but smiled down at the red hair mopped over her shoulder.

"C'mon drunkie, let's get you back." Beca continued to hold her hand over to her bike.

Chloe whistled, "Nice bike!"

"Know much about bikes?"

"Not a thing. I've never ridden one."

"Oh… maybe we should get you a cab then?"

"No! No I want to go on the bike with you!" She pouted sadly

Beca rolled her eyes playfully, "You and that pout…" she mumbled.  
"Okay but I need for you to hold on to me tightly. This is very important Chloe, for your safety."

Chloe stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist pulling her flush against her, "This tight?"

"Uhm-yea- Yes." Beca cleared her throat and smirked, "But not now smart ass, I meant when we are on the bike."

"I know." Chloe winked then stepped back.

"Here put this on. It will help conceal your identity." Beca held out her helmet.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I only have one helmet. Don't worry I'll be fine. It's only 5 minutes down the road, if that." Beca stepped forward and helped place it on Chloe's head who was chuckling the whole time.

"How does it feel?"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhh!" Beca placed a finger to her mouth in gesture so she could see.

"Oh… sorry!" Chloe whispered through the open visor.

Beca chuckled and closed the visor. Wrapping the duffle bag around Chloe's body, Beca then she swung her leg over the bike. Placing her keys in the ignition Beca held out her hand and Chloe gratefully accepted and with a couple of try's sat comfortably on the bike. Wrapping her arms around Beca's body she hugged in tightly and Beca smiled inwardly at the warm feeling.

Revving the bike she opened the boom gate with her keycard, which she slipped back into her jacket and they were off. The tense feeling in Chloe's arms soon wavered and Beca smiled that she was starting to loosen up. Beca saw that paparazzi were out the front of the hotel, waiting for any celebrities to appear. She felt Chloe's grip tighten and Beca knew she had spotted them also, instead she pulled her bike around back.

Stopping the bike, Chloe rest her hand on her shoulder to get Beca's attention. Raising the visor with her hand she spoke, "Just around the corner here is underground parking, I have a keycard it should work."

Chloe didn't have a car and was yet to hire one, she wasn't sure if it would work having not tried it.

Chloe reached into the duffle bag where Beca had placed her clutch and pulled out the card handing it to Beca.

Using the card Beca pulled into the park and Chloe pointed to the penthouse parking spot. Kicking down the side stand Beca hopped off the bike and helped Chloe off.

"That was fun!"

Beca chuckled, "Glad you had fun… here." She helped in taking the helmet off and strapped it to the bike. Beca brought her hand up and lightly pulled Chloe's hair to sit on her shoulders.

"I probably have helmet hair." Chloe tired to flatten out her hair, embarrassed as to how she must look.

"You do. But you still look beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Chloe felt elated.

"Uh-.." _That's what I said, and it's the truth, it's the complete truth but, ugh what am I doing?! _"Yeah of course."

"I think you're beautiful too Beca." Chloe reached her hand out to touch Beca's face but was stopped by Beca.

"We-… you're drunk Chloe."

"No." Chloe shook her head, "Well yes but no, no I like you Beca! And- and ohh- oh I feel sick."

Beca naturally stepped back but then forward to help Chloe, "Are you going to throw up?"

"C-can you… can you help me up to my room?"

"Of course." Beca worriedly helped her to the elevator pressing for the top floor.

_Damn I can act. _Chloe thought, leaning into Beca's side, relishing the feel of cool leather and the woman's rose and vanilla type scent.

Beca helped them in through the door and took Chloe to the bedroom. Slipping the duffle bag off and throwing it on the floor Beca left her and returned with a bottle of water, "Here."

Chloe took a seat on the bed and eagerly took the water skulling most of the bottle, "Thank you so much Beca! For everything tonight."

"You feeling better?" Beca asked, still concerned. She sat beside her.

"Thanks to you." Chloe smiled, her hand rested on Beca's thigh.

"Chloe…" Beca said in warning. She didn't want to take advantage of Chloe, she was intoxicated.

"Did you want to kiss me earlier?" Chloe's tone was one wanting an answer.

Beca exhaled, "No."

"That's a lie. Try again."

"Chloe I-…"

"Do you like me Beca?"

Beca's eyes were locked into Chloe's but was yet to reply to her question.

"I meant what I said before and I-… I wish we had kissed!... In fact…" Chloe surged forward and placing her hand behind Beca's neck connected their lips. It was desperate and heated, which Beca couldn't help but return. They didn't deepen it just yet, with Beca's left hand resting behind Chloe's back and the other on the nape of her neck.

Chloe pulled back to allow breath into her lungs and rested her forehead against Beca's. Her eyes searched Beca's and they were dark with desire like her own.

"Are you sure?" Beca whispered in the dark, the tension was just too much to ignore.

Chloe nodded, "God yes."

Beca connected her lips with Chloe's and they shifted back further in the bed. Items of clothes tossed to the side as they went and Beca leaving a trail from her tongue up Chloe's jawline. Chloe groaned in approval and felt the moisture already pool between her legs. Chloe fingers massaged Beca's full breasts and tweaked the nipples, making Beca groaned her own approval, turning Chloe on that much more.

Chloe's hand snaked down towards Beca's core and ran a finger along her wet slit teasingly. Beca shuddered and pushed down wanting more contact. Chloe pushed herself up and grabbing Beca's shoulders rolled them across the bed. Chloe was now on top and using her leg in between Beca's thighs rocked forward, which Beca met with her own thrusts.

Beca moaned from under Chloe, and the redhead without warning slipped her hand down until reaching Beca's slit. Rubbing the nub slowly and teasingly Chloe fixated her eyes on Beca's, watching every small groan and mumble of swear words slip past her lips. Watching as she slid two digits into her wet cunt and began thrusting in and out.

"Fffuck!"

"God Beca you are so beautiful." Chloe's eyes roamed the woman's taught skin and saw how toned she was all over. Even the woman's abs was showing which also had similar marks like her back. Chloe slithered down and pecked her lips to the scars.

Beca tried to keep her eyes open, her orgasm fast approaching she felt Chloe moved down her body and place small kisses on her stomach. The way Chloe's soft hair tickled her skin sent her further into bliss. Beca couldn't help but buck forward and propped her head up to look down, her eyes connecting with the bright yet oh so dark blues that raced towards her, their lips and teeth colliding in a passionate kiss.

Beca could only moan into her mouth and Chloe slipped her tongue in from the opening. Their tongues raged war and Beca was losing the battle, in fact she had to pull away to suck in air.

"OH! FUCK! I-I'M…"

Chloe sucked the nape of Beca's neck and hummed into her ear, "Let go." and Beca did.

With Chloe's name ascending her lips in praise, Beca's body reacted to the overwhelming pleasure. Beca lay there for a moment and tried to gather her breathing, lightly moaning when she felt Chloe's finger slide out of her.

Chloe loved watching Beca through every second of it and pecked the woman's lips, "Good girl." She grinned against the woman's skin and settled on her side.

Beca's eyes shot open and was ready to return the favour, plus more. Bringing her fingers up and into Chloe's core, Beca moaned along with Chloe.

"God you are already so wet." Beca whispered huskily and moved over Chloe's body taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. Beca slid her fingers out of Chloe's dripping core and placed them on the woman's hips, holding her down.

Chloe's hands went to Beca's hair, pulling the band in which held it in a ponytail. Feeling the soft brown locks fall into her hands she grabbed a bunch of it hard and pulled Beca up to meet her lips, but Beca held back.

Beca had a devious smirk in place and despite the pain of Chloe tugging, she remained hovered just above the woman's lips. Sending her fingers down to trace lazy patterns along Chloe's stomach and thighs. Watching as Chloe closed her eyes.

"Oh plea-..please Beca!" Chloe couldn't take much more teasing, already dripping onto the sheets beneath her.

"Hmm" Beca hummed against her ear and sucked her earlobe into her mouth, releasing it after hearing another moan, "It's incredibly sexy hearing you beg me."

"God Beca!" Chloe pried her eyes open and tried to bring Beca in for another kiss but only felt them partially touch before she pulled away, "Please!"

Beca smirked and moved her head back down, seeing Chloe smile thinking their lips would finally meet, instead she steered her lips to around her neck. Finding a particular spot just bellow her ear that made Chloe's body shiver.

"Ahh ahh Beca!" Chloe pleaded.

Beca licked her way up to the woman's ear, "I'm going to fuck you now Chloe."

Chloe gasped for air when she felt Beca's three fingers thrust with fast pace in and out of her.

"Oh my!... FUCK YES!" Chloe hands grabbed onto Beca's back and her nails raked over the skin.

Beca groaned from the slight pain but found it very miniscule and more a turn on. Beca could feel Chloe's wall begin to tighten around her finger, so she slowed.

"No! Keep going!" Chloe panted, "Oh please!" she felt her orgasm slipping away and wanted to cry in disappointment.

Chloe's eyes snapped open and she saw Beca's eyes fixated above her, though they weren't full of just lust, there was adoration and care being displayed from them.

"Please Beca… I need you!" Chloe's hand came around to rest on Beca's cheek.

Beca's lips turned into a huge grin, those being the words she needed to hear, and she thrust her fingers back in whilst her thumb also applied pressure on the clit. Chloe's eyes and mouth remained wide as she felt the huge wave of an orgasm once again approaching. Her body had been denied for too long and she held onto Beca in preparation.

Beca bit her lip at the sight and whispered, "Cum! Cum for me Chloe."

"Ugh!... OH" Chloe panted and just before it hit Beca connected their lips.

The words spoken by Beca were one thing and her kiss was a complete other which sent her hurling into ecstasy. Beca pulled her lips away to allow Chloe to breath. Chloe's entire body was convulsing underneath Beca, and held Chloe's hand with her spare.

Chloe held the hand tightly and still she felt movement bellow, before she could comprehend it she had her second orgasm, larger than the first.

"BECAHH! AHHH! FUUUUCK!" Chloe wasn't sure what she was saying anymore.

Beca was marveled at the erotic sight and slid her hand out of Chloe who continued to shudder and breathe heavily.

"Shhh… shhh, it's okay." Beca whispered into her ear, helping her come down from the all too intense high.

Chloe's energy was completely depleted, and could muster no debate when her eyes drooped close, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca sat pensively across the large bedroom in a small padded chair. Her eyes still fixated on Chloe's sleeping form and had been for a few hours. She had slept for a few of them before jolting awake and decided to remove herself from the entanglement of Chloe's body with her own. Careful not to wake the red head, Beca had put on her clothes on and sat down in the chair. The light morning sun began to filter through the cracks in the drawn blinds, a new day beginning.

The main thought Beca had when awakening was that she should leave. It was her intention when she got changed back into her clothes. But when her eyes glanced to the innocent sleeping form who even had a small smile playing at her lips, that intention disappeared. Though she was at a huge conflict.

_God how does she do that… she doesn't even look human, more something that's magical and beautiful. Wow that was sappy Beca…_

_What does this even mean? Maybe it was just sex. _

_She's famous, she's probably done this before. _Beca immediately flinched at the horrible thought and chastised herself. _No she's not like that…_

_Why do I care so much?_

Beca softly exhaled and standing up from the chair she left the room.

* * *

Hugging the pillow closer to her body, Chloe began to stir awake, smiling at the familiar scent on the pillow. Once her brain registered it was just a pillow her eyes cracked open and her arms pushed the pillow away. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she peered around the room and found no sign of the brunette.

Chloe remembered everything, she was drunk, but not to the point where she blacked out, more just passed out from the sheer pleasure the woman had put her through.

Pulling the sheets up to cover her naked body as she sat up, there was no duffle bag on the floor, only noticing that her red dress from last night had been hung up on a hanger left on the wardrobes doorknob. Her heels were directly underneath. The clothes the woman had let her borrow and stripped her of, was also gone.

Chloe's heart felt constricted she felt ill. _She's left… _Not for the first time, Chloe felt used and tried to push the blur away from her eyes at the tears threatening to spill.

Chloe stood from the bed naked and went to the bathroom using the facilities and showering she stepped out and changed. Within that time her emotion of sadness and disappointment went to anger and rage. All intent of going back to the nightclub was her full-blown intention. To confront Beca!

_I'll confront her! How dare she! How dare Beca…. Beca…_

Chloe slipped her top on and her eyes went wide, _I don't even know her last name. _

_God I'm so fucking stupid! What the hell got into me last night?! Beca… ugh shut up, shut up!_

Chloe shook her head of the thought and grabbing her phone, slipping it into her pocket she stormed out of the bedroom and down the hallway right into the kitchen to make some coffee. She'll need all the energy and caffeine she can muster today and-

"Hi."

Chloe's eyes went wide to the voice behind her and slowly she placed her mug on the counter and turned around. Chloe's heartbeat started to beat faster and her mouth was slightly parted in shock.

"Hi?" Beca tried again, smirking lightly at how similar this was, and the tables had turned.

"I-…" Chloe's expression went from shock, to anger and then happiness, "You- you're here… you didn't leave?"

Beca's smile faltered, "I'm here… though I don't know if I should be? I can go?"

"No!" Chloe moved around from the kitchen and towards Beca, standing in front of the brunette who wore her clothes from last night. Though she looked fresh.

_Beca must've showered. She looks so great- Focus Chloe!_

"Last night was more then just sex to me." Chloe blurted the sentence.

Beca looked taken back by the forwardness.

"Last night was…" Chloe searched for words, "Mind-blowing and I still mean it, I like you a lot Beca."

Beca scoffed, "Why?... you could have anyone Chloe-"

"Stop." Chloe interrupted and took another step towards Beca, "I-I.. I want you Beca… uhm.."

"Mitchell." Beca let out a breathy laugh.

Chloe's smile grew at finally having the woman's full name, "Beca Mitchell. I like that. You're incredibly beautiful and I know I'm probably coming off as forward but-… I don't know I can't explain it but I have this fast connection with you. A really fast and more than just friends' connection. " Chloe chuckled.

Beca looked around the room and decided to speak the words running through her mind, well, only some of them, "I feel it too."

Chloe could notice how hesitant the woman looked and thought it due to her fame status. She already wanted Beca to be hers and that scared Chloe. They would have to work on it.

"You're probably hungry." Beca changed the conversation for now, knowing Chloe would most likely be hungry, "I went and picked up some breakfast for you."

Beca stepped around the red head and went to the microwave, "Here." She pulled out a plate full of bacon, eggs, a breakfast wrap, pancakes and a mini omelette. Placing it on the counter she turned back to the fridge and turned with a medium bowl of fresh fruit with nut crumble.

Chloe was amazed and it showed on her expression. Beca let out a breathy chuckle, "I uh… I didn't know what you liked so I-… I got a bit of everything."

"It's amazing. Thank you. Let's take it all over to the table." Chloe picked up the hot food plate and walked over to the dining table which Beca followed suit.

Beca sat across from Chloe, both of them sharing glances whilst picking at the various foods.

"Can I ask a question?" Beca spoke up.

Chloe only nodded, having a mouthful of food.

"Have you done this before?"

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's and tried to swallow her food.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No, that's okay, you have a right to ask…" Chloe was hurt by the question, "No I haven't. I-… you mean more than that, I wouldn't have… otherwise."

Beca nodded with a small smile, "I suppose you have rehearsals today?"

"Mm." Chloe nodded, swallowing some fruit, "What is the time?"

"9.30am"

"How are you so awake? Wait what time did you wake up?" Chloe asked, thinking Beca having just done a long night shift would want to sleep.

"Oh I… I'm a bit of an insomniac. I woke up a few hours ago." Beca answered.

"Are you working again tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Unless I get called in."

"Would-... would you want to have dinner with me?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"I-…"

"We could have it here? My treat." Chloe pushed.

"I-I would love to."

Chloe's face broke out into a huge smile, "Great. Well you could spend the da-?"

Beca phone interrupted Chloe's question, "Sorry one second."

The brunette stood from the chair and answered the phone call.

"Yes?..."

Chloe sighed, her mind going a million miles per hour on the brunette in front of her. _Is it normal to have such a heavy crush on her already? Why do I feel this way?_

Not that Chloe was pretentious, but found it… different that she was the one basically chasing this woman. Voted number 3 in Maxims hottest women of 2014, she was often the one being flirted and pursued. Maybe that's a part of Chloe's further attraction for the woman, possible that Beca liked her for her own reasons not for the fame or money.

Beca's phone call was rather hushed and quick, hanging up she turned around, "I'm sorry I have to go that was Stacie…"

"Oh…" Chloe felt the disappointment began to seep, she held out her hand towards Beca, "Here, may I?" she gestured to the phone. Chloe stood from the chair and walked over to her.

Beca was hesitant but unlocked her phone, giving it to Chloe.

Chloe smirked at the background picture of herself and Beca when they first met and clicked the icon to add a new contact, adding her number then calling it. Hearing her phone buzz in her pocked Chloe hung up and handed it back.

"There, now I have your number and you have mine." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled in return, "Cool. What time shall I come back?"

"Oh- um… oh!" Chloe had an idea and held her finger up gesturing to wait. Bouncing over to a small coffee table and producing a spare key card she gave it to Beca.

"Wow a key, things are moving quickly." Beca smirked.

"It's easier for you to get in. In case I can't escape the paparazzi or something. Chloe laughed, "Come around anytime after 5pm, just text me."

"Okay, I'll be here at 5.30." Beca walked over to the couch and slipped her leather jacket on and duffle bag over her shoulder. Chloe walked her to the door and before Beca could open it her arm rested on the door over Beca's shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

Beca turned her head to the side, already feeling the burning gaze before she locked onto it. Turning all the way around her hand took the back of Chloe's neck and brought her in for a light kiss. Chloe closed her eyes from the amazing sensation, wanting a kiss from the woman when she first saw her this morning.

Beca pulled away but whispered into her ear, "Good morning to you too Chloe Beale… I'll talk to you later on."

Chloe shivered and stepped back slightly allowing Beca to open the door, "I'll see you later on. Have a good day red." Beca stepped out and went straight to the elevator that sat in front.

"You too Beca." Chloe watched the elevator doors open and watched her leave, both of them smiling at one another, before she stepped back inside and closed the door. Placing her back against the door Chloe exhaled loudly still reeling from the kiss and the brunette in general. Pushing herself off the door she cleaned up and got ready to leave for rehearsals downstairs.

* * *

Pulling her bike into the underground parking of the hotel Beca walked into the elevator and pressed for her floor. Going straight to her room Beca opened the door and closed it, throwing her duffle bag onto the couch.

A loud knock sent her walking back towards the door and naturally peered through the peephole before opening the door.

"Where have you been? I came around before and you didn't answer." Stacie asked making her way past Beca and into the hotel room.

"That's because I wasn't here." Beca stated and closed the door before heading past Stacie into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water.

"I gathered that smart ass. Where'd you end up staying last night then?" Stacie was curious. She knew the likely option was that she had a one-night stand but Beca hadn't done so in a long time. _God knows she needed it._

"I was with someone…" Beca was still deliberating on whether or not to inform her sister of the situation.

"No duh-" Stacie's stare narrowed, wondering why Beca was side stepping, "It wasn't Jesse was it?!" she knew the man had a crush on her sister, it was very apparent. It was more apparent that Beca wasn't interested though and he had backed off. _Maybe things have changed?_

"No, Stacie… no." Beca took a mouthful of the water, "How was your night?"

Stacie rolled her eyes in the tried change of conversation, "Oh you know, this place wouldn't be able to run without my sexy ass kicking everyone else's asses."

Stacie, per mentioned, worked at the MGM Grand and had secured herself and Beca some permanent residency at the hotel for discounted price. They thought it smarter instead of buying a home, it was easier to pick up and leave if need be. Stacie lived in the room right next door.

"Well you dodging the question only peaks my interests. Should I be worried?" Stacie asked.

Beca exhaled, "No more than usual…"

Stacie decided to go a different route, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"Still-"

"I slept with Chloe Beale last night." Beca knew she had to tell her sister, she had to be informed and her brain just decided to do so then and there.

Stacie opened and closed her mouth a few times and then chuckled before taking in Beca's utterly serious expression, "Wait what?!"

"I- I slept with Chloe Beale last night."

Stacie mumbled something to herself and walked away from Beca for a moment before turning back, "Okay explain."

"She came to the club last night and I had to become the hostess for their table due to the original girl having to leave. We talked the whole time and… and flirted, a lot. There was a disturbance in the club when they went to leave and she got split from her group. I didn't offer, not that I wouldn't have, but she told her friends that I would bring her back to the hotel… and one thing led to another." Beca stated it all like it was no big deal. Beca knew it was but tried to not let her sister see just how much so.

Stacie bit her lip from all that she was just told, but the next question was the big one, "Okay, so what does this mean?"

Beca placed the bottle down on the counter in the small kitchen and leaned against it, "I'm seeing her again tonight."

"Incroyable! _(Unbelievable.)_" Stacie spoke in French to herself but Beca also.

"Vous l'aimez, alors? _(You like her, then?)_"

Beca rolled her eyes at her sister using French. Stacie tended to use it when around other's for private conversation, in serious situations or to just exaggerate situations.

"Répondez-moi Beca. _(Answer me Beca.)_"

"I'm not sure Stacie." Beca exhaled, running a hand through her hair, "I feel something for her."

"She is in a very bright spotlight Beca. She's famous. Savez-vous ce que vous faites? _(Do you know what you are doing?)_"

"No." was Beca's blunt response.

Stacie went over to the small lounge area and leaned against it.

"What are you going to do Beca?" Stacie asks quietly. This would likely put them in danger.

"I don't know Stacie…" Beca had enough of the questions, "Look I need to go, Jesse called me this morning and asked for a hand at the nightclub going over some things from last night. I'll talk to you later." Beca picked up her duffle bag and helmet, leaving the hotel.

* * *

Allen sat comfortably in his chair behind his desk. Finishing writing up a report the intercom buzzed, clicking to reply, "Yes?"

"He's here." Was the brief informant from his receptionist.

"Send him in." he replied then returned to his paper work.

Allen gathered the papers he had been writing up and shuffled them together neatly on his desk before punching the stapler into the right hand corner.

The door to his office swung open and revealed the young protégé.

"Benji my boy. Have a seat." Allen gestured to the chair and Benji sat.

"A new contract I assume sir?" Benji asked.

"Yes. Though a couple more have arisen which I must attend to with some of your other brothers. However, this one is not to be taken lightly Benji. I think you are ready… do you?"

Benji body stiffened and her straightened in the chair, donning his most professional expression, "I will not fail."

Allen nodded and taking a small usb out of one of his desk drawers, placed it in front of Benji.

"You accept the contract and all of the responsibilities that follow?"

"Yes."

"Very well then Benji. All of the information for your contract is on there and appropriate funds have been added to your account. More upon completion as you well know."

Benji nodded and picked up the usb, sliding it into his pocket and stood from the desk.

"I've trained you myself Benji, I trust you will not fail me."

Benji gave a firm nod and left the office. His feet carried him to his car and drove to his small apartment. Pressing in his security code to disarm the alarm, he walked over to his laptop. Prepping himself with full attention and focus he plugged in the usb, listening to the contract that was accompanied by images of the red headed target before all information on it was erased.

* * *

**A/N - I'm on a roll here. Action is coming I assure you. Have to build a little bit first.  
**

**Thank you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - All will unravel with the story. I apologise if it's too vague, this idea just popped into my mind, and have typed it as I go. **

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped - Yes, Yes, Yes, and hmmm... Haha. Can't go giving away anything, but I'm happy to read that you are impressed with the story. I thought I may have been in trouble till I read that part haha.  
Thank you!**

* * *

The dirt trailed high behind Beca as she went off road towards her location. Upon leaving the hotel and Stacie, Beca had continued on with her intentions of meeting with who had actually called her earlier that morning. Beca slowed the pace of her bike right down to keep the dirt trail low and not give her away. Parking the bike Beca pulled off the helmet and allowed the fake bleach blonde hair fall down. The black mask sat comfortably on her face, along with her attire also black and Beca made her way into the private compound. Surpassing the walls and slipping through the back entry Beca made her way over into the main area, spotting the short woman sitting in front of a large computer monitor.

Stepping out from behind the wall Beca hid behind she climbed up onto one of the beams above and expertly walked along it. Quietly she locked her foot in with the other across the bar and hung her body like a monkey on a vine continuing forward Beca halted upon hearing a toilet flush. Beca checked to see the woman was still typing away at her computer unaware of the presence above her. Beca steadied herself by holding onto the bar with both her hands and dropped down to the floor soundlessly, slipping around a corner just in time before the other woman came into the room.

"God I'm starving! Any changes?" the blonde woman asked.

Beca peered around to see them looking over the screens in front and made her way past the large water containers and machinery. Beca would flank them from the side. Silently she snuck around the bars and used them to swing from one to the other until she reached her destination. Taking the long knife out of her boot she peered around the corner to see the blonde turn her way.

_Shit. _Beca ducked her head back behind cover.

Listening to the woman's heavy footsteps she moved into the kitchen, walking right past Beca. Smirking Beca followed as if she were the woman's shadow. Beca brought the knife up and ready near the woman's neck but was taken back when the blonde turned and grabbed Beca into a bear hug near crushing her spine. Beca dropped the knife that clattered to the ground.

"Lili preduprezhdal tebya ya byl zdes', ne tak li? (_Lily warned you I was here, didn't she?)_" Beca asked in fluent Russian.

The blonde woman let out a belly laugh and dropped the shorter woman to the ground. Beca had been laughing but bent down to pick up her knife and using the near table top, jumped and used it to flip herself around the woman. Beca had the blonde in a firm grasp and used her legs to render the woman's arms useless if she tried to fight back.

"YA vyigrayu. (_I win.)_" Beca whispered proudly.

"YA chut' bylo vas, khotya!_ (I nearly had you though!)_" The blonde responded excitedly.

Beca untied herself from the woman and slipped the knife back into her boot.

Both of them turned to each other with a small smile.

"Rad videt' tebya snova Emi._ (Good to see you again Amy.)_"

"Rad videt' vas tozhe Beca. _(Good to see you too Beca.)_" Amy replied with a toothy grin.

Amy waved her hand in gesture to the clothes and mask "Chto takoye s kostyumom?_(What is with the costume), _YA dumal, ty poluchil izbavit'sya ot nego. (_I thought you had gotten rid of it.)"_

Beca shook her head, "Net. _(No)_"

Amy nodded and smile, "Ah well, Vyglyadit khorosho na vas yeshche. (_Looks good on you still.)"_

Beca gave a short smile.

"Oh! Kak grubo s moyey storony! (_How rude of me)_.Are you hungry friend?"

"No thank you." Amy went back to the fridge and made a sandwich and Beca stood watching.

"It's been a while since you have come out here. Thought you may have forgotten about us." Amy laughed.

"Nikogda ne _(Never)._" Beca replied. It had been a game of there's, that whenever she would arrive Beca would try to sneak up on either Amy or Lily. Lily was a much harder target she was extremely cunning. Amy was smart but more the brute and Beca had already won many times before.

"Lily called me here. You had the upper hand advantage this time."

"Pshht, I will get better! Lilly has been teaching me a few things!"

Beca nodded in fake impressment, "Well I'll know that for next time."

Amy laughed and after making her sandwich they walked out to where the computers and Lilly are.

Lily spun around in the chair with a very faint smile, "Annyeonghaseyo _(Hello)_, Beca" the woman spoke in her first language; Korean.

She had taught Beca some of the language but was not very fluent in it.

"Hell-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Lilly stopped her wanting to test her skill.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Annyeong _(Hi), _Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes also, "Da-eum yeong-eo? _(English then?)_

"Hasigi balabnida. _(Please)._"

"Well you told me to keep you updated, "Lily started speaking very softly as usual but Beca could hear her perfectly, most of the time, "and disturbingly enough, it has been rather quiet."

"Still no sign of him then?" Beca was disappointed thinking this was the reason she had been called out here. The facility she was standing in was used to overview the water and pipelines out into Vegas. Decent cover for the undercover activity, Amy and Lily were the only ones posted out here most of the time.

"Of him, no. There has been some movement around L.A. however, including this…" Lily brought the photo up on screen of a young brunette woman lying face down on a floor shot in the head. A separate photo was brought up of the woman before she was killed and looked similar to Beca.

"Where was this taken?"

"Montesson, France."

Amy looked to Beca, "Do you know her?"

Beca shook her head, "No. Though Stacie and I were there a while back."

"Consistent with the pattern then." Lily stated while typing and placing all the images into a folder within the system.

"He is still trying to draw you out." Amy spoke everyone's thoughts.

Beca exhaled, feeling guilt rush through her for those that were dying for something they have no apart of, "This needs to stop. I must find him and stop this."

"We know Beca. We're trying." Amy placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, but only for a moment before retracting it, know that Beca wasn't a fan of contact.

Beca remained pensive and staring at the large computer screen.

"Maybe we should bring Stacie into-… she should know."

"No she will just want to leave. I agree, she needs to be told but, not yet. This continues to stay between us for now." Beca spoke strongly.

"Okay Beca."

Beca turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. Amy followed this and waited to hear what was on the woman's mind.

"Chto-to yeshche? _(Something else?)" _Amy asked.

_Just leave it… no-no._

"Da. _(Yes)" _Beca spun back around to meet their waiting expressions,_ "_I need to ask for a favour, though I also ask that you keep any questions to yourself."

"Prodolzhay. _(Go on.)_" Amy urged.

"I need for you to get me everything you can find on Chloe Beale."

Both of the women in front of her immediately looked confused, well actually, only Amy. Lily was as impassive and non-expressive as they come, poker face was natural to the woman. Though Beca noted the small brow raise seen on Lily's face before she turned back to the computer.

"Uh you- you are talking about the multi-award winning singer Chloe Beale?"

"Yes."

Amy of course had many follow up questions but decided not to prod per Beca's request, "We'll see what we can pull together… I'm sure there are only about 10 thousand sites that should pop up."

Beca tried not to roll her eyes at the sarcasm, only watching Amy return to her side in front of the large computer monitor.

"Spasibo druz'yam. _(Thank you friends.)" _Beca received only a wave and she left.

* * *

"4, 5, 6, 7…. Jennifer you are going to have to be a lot faster then that! C'mon ladies! Steven you need to tip Jessica back with a bit more confidence!" Aubrey commanded from front stage.

Chloe held a water bottle instead of a mic for practice and seemed to be the only vibrant one out of the whole pack. Jessica already envied the woman, but inwardly smirked with an idea as to what has her so much more bubbly than usual.

Chloe sung the song softly into the bottle and followed the rest of the women, her moves a little less complicated but along the same flow of the others. She had always loved singing and dancing. Even at family events when she was younger, the family would sit down and watch her perform, dancing around the lounge room whilst she sung. She would go all out and wear a dress with heels, grabbing any other kids at the party to sing along with her. Some of the clips that had been videoed of such times have been incorporated into some of her music videos.

Chloe always found herself beyond blessed that her favourite hobbies are now her full time job. Singing in front of thousands and them singing along with her. To songs she has written many years ago right up to the most recent. Chloe was signed to a record label by the age of 17 and her name was constantly in the charts, and once she turned 19 that was when she had her first really big break. She had a new album come out that went straight to the top beating out Britney Spears new album and Taylor Swifts. Everything was just beyond insane after that, touring everywhere, attending award shows, other events and meeting icons, she was humbly grateful.

Chloe Beale was now 26 years old and had been all over the world, and right now Vegas is one of her favourite places.

"Okay, and Chloe? That's when you step forward away from the girls and point towards the audience!" Aubrey called out.

Chloe followed the instructions and holding the bottle she sung the last note and pointed out to the seats in front.

"Great! Not bad everyone, we'll take a ten-minute break and then we need to block out a few more things with lighting!" Aubrey gave a firm clap and left to go speak to lighting about where the ladies need to be.

All the guys and girls went over to side stage and sat down talking amongst one another, some going through some stretches and other's lying down for a mini nap.

Chloe walked over to the other side of stage to check her phone for any new messages, pursing her lips when she didn't. Jessica had followed and with mouth agape watched Chloe's expression change. Chloe glanced to the side to see Jessica gaping at her with a huge grin.

"What?" Chloe took a mouthful of water.

"Oh my gosh. You totally got some last night didn't you!" Jess squealed but kept her voice low.

"Jess…" Chloe exhaled trying to hide her smirk, "Not now."

"Oh most definitely now. Was it with the short brunette? Was she the hostess with the mostess?" Jess wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jess!" Chloe swatted Jess's arm, looking around to make sure no one was near enough to hear the conversation.

"So it was? Her name is Beca right?"

Chloe pursed her lips and nodded, not yet confirming or denying anything, but she knew Jessica could see right through her.

"Why were you just checking your phone right now?"

"Geez Jess! What is with the investigation?"

"Well dish! Tell me all of it! You've been so bubbly all morning I've been half expecting you break out into glorious harmony then fly up into the rafters."

Chloe chuckled but rolled her eyes at the complete over exaggeration.

"I definitely flew right up and burst through cloud 9 last night." Chloe slyly and quietly informed.

Jess bit her lip in a smirk for her best friend's comment, "Yay! About time! Told you we need a little relief, we're only human after all. I have to say though I didn't expect you to be a one-night stand girl and with a fan…"

"No Jess… no it- it was more-"

"More? Y-you like her?"

With a guilty expression Chloe nodded her head, "and I told her."

Jess was wide eyed, "Wha- and what did she say?"

"She's incredibly sweet Jess, she didn't want to take advantage of me or anything like that… I told her it was more than just…" Chloe looked around and gave Jess a knowing look of the words she meant, "I really do like her Jess… it's weird though isn't it?! Am I just delusional from not being in a relationship for so long or something?" Chloe put a hand to her forehead.

"What did she say when you told her like her? Was she only after a one night thing?"

"I told her that I've never… with anyone else, ever. She feels this… this fast connection like I do that we both have towards one another. I can't explain it. I-I'm seeing her again tonight."

Jess was again taken back by that information, "She seemed nice in the brief seconds I met her but really how well do you know her? Just be careful Chloe okay?"

"I will Jess."

"Remember the basics of your defence classes?" Jess asked to lighten the mood.

Chloe chuckled, "Exactly, I can totally kick her ass if need be."

"I'll be joining in if she hurts you in any way!"

"Okay everyone! Up, up, up!" Aubrey's voice called out, "Although it's rehearsals I want to see big smiles!"

"I call Aubrey out for having watched the Hunger Games to much…" Jess walked backwards whilst Chloe followed chuckling at her friend, "Big Smiles!" Jess softly mocked in an Effie accent.

* * *

Stepping onto the tarmac and into the nice warm sun, everyone made their way off the plane and into the airport to collect their items from the train. Among those was a brightly smiling, slender and short male.

"This is my first time in Vegas! Going to be amazing!" The young woman beside him enthused.

"Yes I've been here a few times myself. The shows along the strip are some of the best." He replied.

"Yeah well, my friends and I are here to see Chloe Beale perform at Planet Hollywood tomorrow night. Sooo lucky we got tickets the show sold out month's prior!" the woman excitedly told him.

"Oh that so? Shame I would've like to have seen her in person myself." Spotting his bag Benji stepped forward and pulled it off the belt, "You have fun though! I'm sure her shows are one to remember!"

"Bye!" she waved at him and he waved back with a huge smile and turned. Turning around his smile façade immediately dropped and was replaced with a wickedness expression. Hailing a cab, the driver jumped out and helped with the luggage, "Where can I take you?"

"Planet Hollywood Hotel." Benji slipped into the car and dialed a number on his phone, pressing it to his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Another chapter?! Yes.**

* * *

Beca sat pensively staring at the wall in front of her. Upon arriving in Vegas she had been quick to already set up a pin board of where Stacie and her have been along with any past known locations of movement made by those after them. Exhaling at the wall she got up from her chair and walked upstairs out of the secret built in bunker installed. The door sliding shut behind her looked nothing more than a brick wall.

Beca was back in her bedroom and walked over to her bedside table, pulling out an old photograph. It was quite tattered from being handle by Beca so much. Her finger traced the faces in the photo and realizing what she was doing, became hardened and threw it back in the drawer, slamming it shut. She wanted to burn the picture, she had nearly done so many times before but couldn't bring herself to do it.

_That's weak Beca. Be rid of it. Let it be a testament to what needs to be done._

Beca went to reach for the drawer again but her eyes saw that the clock read 5:20pm.

_Shit._

Beca changed into her skinny blue jeans, black doc martens and red plaid button up top. Slipping the leather jacket over her shoulders, she packed her duffle bag for clothes. Beca wasn't sure whether she would be staying at Chloe's or in her other home at the MGM hotel. Secretly Beca had bought this studio apartment many years back if ever needing it. It was selfish but she had kept it hidden from her sister, that she could escape here to think. Beca would bring her sister here within seconds if she thought them in danger but the hotel served them brilliantly. It was a public living area that was monitored 24/7 this would at least slow down those pursuing if need be.

Revving the bike she took off and headed to the hotel, making it in quick time she used the keycard given to her and parked. Walking into the elevator Beca pressed for the top floor and took off her helmet, shaking her hair just before the doors opened.

She raised her fist to the door but froze.

_What am I doing? … What am I doing? _

Beca began to lower her hand and turn away but quickly snapped back when the door opened, revealing the always beautiful woman that often consumed her thoughts.

"Hey!" Chloe excitedly answered. The red head may or may have not been listening out for the elevator by sitting on the couch just near the door.

Beca's eyes roamed up Chloe's very pretty outfit. Wearing a light navy blue sleeveless top and jean shorts, Beca felt underdressed. Chloe even had her make up done and hair up in a neat bun.

"Am I underdressed?"

Chloe scoffed, "No of course not! If anything you're wearing too many clothes." She winked deviously and pulled Beca into the hotel room.

Beca walked on in whilst Chloe closed the door behind them. Placing her helmet and duffle bag on the large couch in the lounge area she turned to find Chloe right behind her. Both of them had smiles plastered on their lips and both glanced down at each other's.

"Hey." Beca spoke softly, "How was your day?"

Chloe shrugged, "Rehearsals were the norm and I had to try on some outfits for last minute fittings before the show tomorrow night."

Before Beca could debate it, her arms reached out to the woman's waist and pulled Chloe against her, with Chloe resting her arms around the back of the smaller woman's neck.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged, "Is a cheesy line like, 'Better now' too cheesy?"

"Mm…" Chloe pretended to think hard about it whilst moving in closer to the woman's lips, "A little, but I like it."

Their lips meet in a tender and slow kiss, it threatened to become more, both of them feeling the heat build they broke away.

"I ordered us some food and wine." Chloe gestured to the table with her gaze and gave Beca another peck before leading them to the table.

Beca reluctantly dropped Chloe's hand so as she could take off her leather jacket, placing it on the back of one of the chairs.

"I hope you like Hokkein noodle stir fry." Chloe sat across from Beca and poured them both a wine.

"Smells delicious." Beca commended.

They both ate and talked about other things in their day. Chloe had asked if everything was okay with Stacie when she had to leave this morning and Beca passed it off as her sister just needing some help with some things. Chloe went on to ask if Stacie worked with Beca.

"No she's in management at the MGM hotel and casino part of it all."

"Oh that's interesting I'm sure. She would be a busy one!" Chloe took a sip of her wine, noticing Beca had barely touched hers. _Maybe she doesn't like the wine choice… dammit._

"Yeah keeps her busy which is good. Thrives off the craziness of it all." Beca smiled, "Which is good, she needs that."

"Oh? Why?"

Beca only hesitated for a millisecond, "Well she would be bored otherwise, and a bored Stacie can be a dangerous one." _Somewhat true…_

Chloe chuckled, "What about you?"

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "What about me?"

"You work during the night's, what keeps you from being bored all day?" Chloe watched Beca fall a little back into her seat.

Beca exhaled and answered with all seriousness "I usually knit or take a pottery class, otherwise I'm a regular down at the bingo club with the ladies. They are just relentless down there though!" Beca now smirked.

Chloe laughed hard, "I'm just picturing you there now!"

Beca feigned shock, "I'll have you know I'm very talented with a knitting needle…" _Or any sharp object… _she cleared her throat, "The dinner was amazing, thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chloe smiled sweetly, standing from the table she picked up the plates and put them on a tray just outside the door. She turned to find Beca looking out of the large panel windows to the strip bellow.

Chloe walked towards her and picked up her glass of wine, taking and holding Beca's hand she led them out onto the small balcony. The cool night wind hit them instantly.

Chloe breathed it in, finding it calming, then taking in the sight of all the bright flashing lights around them.

"I have a surprise for you." Chloe spoke.

"Oh? What's that?"

Pulling a small card out of her pocket, which had a long necklace band, she handed it to Beca.

"I managed to get you a V.I.P pass for backstage during my show! I also got one for Stacie, it's inside."

Beca looked down at the red card with backstage pass written in bold, along with Chloe's name along the front.

"Happy Birthday." Chloe followed up.

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe's in questioning.

"I kind of overheard that you were at the tour for B'day present, which I'm guessing Stacie got you… how old?"

"I'm 26." Beca answered with a small smile.

"Well the present is… a little selfish because I want you there with me… I understand if you can't go or have work…"

"No." Beca quickly snapped, and seeing Chloe's disappointed expression she continued, "No-no I mean, fuck work, I'd love to see you perform."

Chloe chuckled and clapped, "Yay!"

It was infectious and Beca couldn't contain the cheek splitting grin on her own face from seeing the red head so happy. Placing it around her neck Beca voiced, "It's a very nice necklace. Does it suit me?"

Chloe chuckled and taking it in her grasp she pulled Beca in closer towards her, "Totes, makes you look even more sexy."

Beca went quiet and allowed Chloe to dip in and connect their lips in a soft gentle kiss, that once again began to turn incredibly heated.

Beca broke away and took Chloe's hand, "Let's go inside."

The red head could only nod, still in bliss from the kiss. Chloe walked over to a small box in the wall and pressed a button, effectively pulling all the blinds across to block the outside world.

"I meant to ask, did you want desert?" Chloe asked huskily.

Beca's eyes roamed Chloe's body, "You're a naughty one aren't you."

Chloe chuckled.

"I really like that sound." Beca paced towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around the woman's body, pulling her in to continue the kiss. They stumbled around the room, both fighting for dominance until Beca flipped them down and onto the large couch with Chloe underneath. Chloe slipped the necklace off Beca and threw it on the table to the side of them so as it didn't get in the way.

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, the woman drove her insane with how turned on she was already. Tearing her lips away from the brunette she looked up into Beca's dark blue eyes, "What else do you like?"

_I walked right into that one._

Beca ran her hand through Chloe's hair, "I like how soft your hair is, I like how kind and beautiful you are as a person to others… I like how when I kiss you here," Beca leaned down and ran her tongue just under Chloe's ear before kissing it, Chloe's eyes rolled back from the pleasure, "I can feel your whole body shudder in response. I like the way you light up at the little things, your voice of course is amazing, this little scar above your head…" Beca placed a soft kiss to the skin, "Looks incredibly cute on you…"

Chloe was in awe of all her words, her eyes staring into Beca's she tried to find her voice to communicate, "I-I fell down when I was like… 4.. I think. Anyway I was chasing one of my cousins around the backyard and tripped, clipping my head on a chair. Split my head right open and freaked the shit out of my parents… my first hospital trip…"

Beca's expression softened, and placing another tender kiss on the small scar she positioned herself to lay beside Chloe on the couch, "You've been to the hospital more than once?"

"Yeah, I broke my index finger when I played netball when I was younger," Chloe lifted up her left hand, Beca took the hand and held onto it letting them rest on her stomach, Chloe smiled at how adorable she was, "I dislocated my shoulder once when I fell off stage during rehearsals, very embarrassing. Sprained my ankle during a show when I was dancing, that was painful-" Chloe stopped noticing Beca was trying to suppress laughter.

"Beca Mitchell, are you laughing at my injuries?"

"N-no… a little, you sound like a little bit of a klutz." Beca smirked.

"That's… very true actually." Chloe chuckled, "How about you? You must be a frequent visitor of hospitals back in the day."

"Back in the day?"

Chloe drew her eyebrows in at Beca's sudden hardened expression, "Y-yeah the dirt bike incidents?"

"Yeah of course," Beca chuckled, "Those days are behind me.."

Chloe ran her hand down Beca's top, unbuttoning it and pulling the sides away to see some of the scars she had seen on the woman's stomach.

She ran her hand along them, "Painful?" Chloe asked sadly. Feeling bad for the woman that looked as though she had been through the wars.

"Honestly?... yeah they were." Beca replied.

Chloe pecked the woman's lips, "Is that why you gave it up?"

Beca exhaled, taking Chloe's hand off her stomach and holding it, rubbing her thumb over her skin, "It wasn't something I wanted to continue, no."

"Sounds like you didn't really like the sport…"

"I did, at first. It was something I excelled at and made my father proud."

_Did I just say that?..._

Chloe's watched Beca's impassive yet hardened expression, clearly the topic wasn't an easy one to talk about. Chloe got the feeling that Beca was rather closed off but felt special that the woman was starting to open up to her.

"Did your father force you to do the sport?"

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe again in question of how she would guess that, and correctly, "What makes you think that?"

"My father didn't like me singing or dancing… he said it was more a hobby and I should go to college, get an education. He was beyond strict with me towards that, so I went to college… I wanted him to be proud of me. But on the sides I sent my stuff out to labels and went for auditions as a backup singer. I kept pushing towards my dream. I just can kind of relate in that sense…"

"What happened?" Beca asked intrigued.

"I was lucky, my mother helped him see that it was my passion and once I was signed he really saw how happy I was. He finally saw that this was my life and he accepted it. What about you?"

_The complete opposite. _

Beca shifted off Chloe and the couch, standing up.

Chloe panicked, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…" she stood from the couch but kept a small distance.

"No it's… I just don't like to talk about him."

"We don't have to… Let's watch some TV!" Chloe reached down both of Beca's arms until her hands met hers, entwining their fingers she gave Beca a toothy grin and pulled them back to the couch.

Despite Beca's thoughts she smiled in return and sunk back to the couch with the red head. The large theatre system in front of them came to life.

"Did you want to watch a movie or just flick around the channels?" Chloe asked, snuggling into Beca's side already and grabbed the remote.

Beca shrugged, "You pick."

"They have a selection of new movies to pick from?"

"Never really watch a movie before."

Chloe's eyes shot wide, her body jolted away from Beca to look into her eyes, "Ever?!"

"I've seen bits and pieces of movies I just-… never really," _Had a normal upbringing, _"finished watching them."

"Wow… do you not like movies?"

Beca shrugged, "Not fair to say when I haven't really watched one through, but I guess they just didn't keep my interest." _Other things were preoccupying._

"We are going to remedy that right now Beca!" Chloe giggled, "So take those cute doc martens off and get comfy!"

Beca smirked and took off the boots. Leaning back into the couch her arm going around Chloe's shoulder and brought her in closer, which the red head snuggled in close again. Beca sighed in content with how good it felt. Never would she had pictured herself in the position she is now with such feelings towards another it was incredibly unnerving yet satisfying.

"Completely comfortable." Beca smiled and so did Chloe, her whole body warmed with her words and actions.

"Me too." Chloe stated, and picking up the remote she felt the pressure to choose a good movie. This was harder than it seemed with very little choice currently available. Going back to the menu she tried searching for some older titles and came across The Heat, "This is funny, we'll watch this."

"Okay."

They got settled and watched the comedy movie. Chloe listened in to both the movie and Beca's heartbeat, her soft breathing making her chest rise and fall. It was all so incredibly soothing. Beca felt much the same, her hand would comb through Chloe's hair. She'd never done this before with anyone and she had no objections, it felt nice. Borderline imaginary when she would hear Chloe laugh and occasionally peck her lips.

"I really like you Chloe Beale."

Chloe's eyes changed from the theatre screen to shifting herself up and looking at Beca. Everything felt so light and warm when those words graced her ears. Chloe bit her lip trying to contain the ridiculous smile on her lips.

_How does she make me feel this way so quickly?!  
_"I really like you too." Chloe surged forward and captured Beca's soft lips.

The kiss soon deepened with Chloe tongue sliding across Beca's lower lip, and slipped through. Beca groaned at the light taste of wine on Chloe's tongue, moving her hand up to the nape of Chloe's neck.

Chloe moved her body on top of Beca's, which the brunette helped, hands around her waist effectively shifted her to straddle the woman. Chloe's hands raked through Beca's long hair, and balled themselves in it.

They would break for short catches of air before swiftly connecting their lips. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth and needed more, she wanted more. No one had ever come close to the way Beca made her feel in and out of bed. It was addictive, this woman bellow her was utterly addictive.

Her hips started to grind against Beca and they both pulled away to see their eyes dark with want. Beca's top was already opened from earlier, she hadn't bothered to do it up and Chloe loved that. Pushing the top back with haste, Beca slid her arms out, allowing Chloe to throw it on the floor behind her.

Chloe lowered her lips to Beca's collarbone, leading a trail all the way along continuing up her neck and jawline. Beca felt like she couldn't breathe and the skin touched by Chloe's tongue was on fire. Beca's hands went from holding Chloe's back to the woman's thighs, tracing her finger up to the woman's core before retreating, effectively teasing her.

Chloe gasped softly and toughly raked her nails through the woman's scalp in annoyance of the teasing. Beca's eyes rolled back from the sensation and grabbing Chloe's waist stood from the couch. Chloe's legs tightened to Beca's waist, her eyes went wide by the sheer strength of the tiny woman, before she placed them back on the couch with Chloe pinned underneath.

"Did you not get enough last night Chloe?" Beca hummed against her neck.

"God." She exhaled, "I don't think I will ever get enough." Chloe panted wanting to connect their lips but Beca pulled away. _Fuck not again, I can't take it! _

Chloe brought her knee up in between Beca's thighs and against her core, rubbing harshly. Beca groaned and knew the woman was annoyed with the teasing, she was trying to fight back. Chloe didn't stop there, her hands snaked down and instantly unbuttoned and unzipped Beca's jeans, her hand slipping downward. Beca subsided from being on top of Chloe and allowed her to take charge. Chloe immediately stood from the couch and tugged the woman's jeans down and off, her eyes raked over the woman in just her bra and undies.

It stirred her want even further and going to Beca's underwear pulled them down slowly, throwing them to the floor. Chloe snaked her way up and gave Beca a searing kiss whilst her fingers caressed her slit. The red head brought the finger up to her lips and licked the woman's juices clean.

"Fuck." Beca breathed. The sight was very erotic from the red head, especially the devious expression that accompanied it.

Chloe sent her hand back down and rubbing the woman's nub slowly, watching Beca's expression react in pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you now Beca." Chloe smirked and before Beca's glare could reach her, Chloe's plunged her fingers into her. Beca's eyes instead rolled back and closed, with her hips rocking forward. Chloe leaned down and bit Beca's bottom lip before sucking it, kissing her briefly she made her way down.

Beca could feel the woman's hair move down her breasts, stomach and hipbone. The next feeling was Chloe using her tongue on Beca's clit while she continued to thrust.

"Chloe! Ga-AHD!"

Chloe smiled and continued to lick and suck, her three fingers thrusting in and out faster. Feeling the woman's walls begin to clench, Chloe pulled back in revenge.

Beca groaned but chuckled knowing what she was doing, "Damn you Chloe Beale. I'll make it 10 times worse for you!" she warned.

Chloe sucked hard at the woman's clit and sent Beca into her orgasm.

"Oh mon dieu! _(Oh my god!)_" Beca yelled, she came loudly and her hand went to the back of Chloe's head holding her close. Chloe licked all of the woman's juices and helped her ride it out.

Beca panted heavily and tried to focus her eyes to the ceiling above. She felt Chloe move her way up her body, and gazed down to see the red head smiling.

Beca smiled faintly and taking Chloe's head brought her for a kiss.

Chloe pulled away and traced lazy designs on her shoulder, "Did you-.. did you just speak French before?"

Beca cursed herself internally, not meaning for that to spill out, "Yeah… I lived in France for a while a couple of years back."

Chloe found it a major turn on and bit her lip, "Do you know the language well?"

Beca nodded and shifted herself to now be on top of Chloe, pulling the woman's top up and over the her head, she threw it on the floor.

"Say something." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Beca knew what she meant and whilst she took the woman's shorts off she spoke, "Vous êtes incroyablement magnifique! _(You are incredibly gorgeous)"_

Chloe could already feel her arousal coating her underwear. Beca was modest in answering if she knew the language well, she was perfectly fluent in it.

"Je vous aime beaucoup, _(I like you very much) _Chloe Beale."

Chloe was astounded at how French Beca sounded, she could probably pass for someone who was born there. Her thoughts were cut short on that matter and gasped feeling Beca's finger prod her underwear.

"Vous êtes déjà très humide pour moi." Beca smirked.

"Wha-" Chloe swallowed the thick lump in her throat, "What did you say?"

"You are already, very wet for me." Beca pushed her panties to the side and slide her finger in and out, in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ahhh god!" Chloe hissed, moving her hips down for more but Beca stopped her.

Beca slid her underwear down and brought it up to Chloe, "See?"

"Fuck, Beca!"

Beca smirked and threw them to the ground, pulling Chloe up to straddle her body whilst connecting their lips. Chloe's hand rested on Beca's cheek and reveled in the feeling of Beca's skin against hers. Their bra's still remained and Chloe unclipped Beca's before removing her own.

Beca without warning plunged her fingers into Chloe and rubbed the woman's nub with her thumb.

"Move." Beca breathed into her ear.

Chloe did so and shifted her hips in a round motion and up and down on Beca's three fingers bellow.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Chloe panted.

"Tellement beau. _(So beautiful.)_" Beca whispered. Plunging down she took Chloe's right nipple into her mouth and licked.

"Ohhh... ..ohhhhh!" Chloe rested her forehead on the crook of Beca's neck, she was close.

"Look at me!" Beca whispered in command and Chloe's eyes snapped into hers. Both filled with such heated desire, passion and care. It was powerful and it made Chloe pant even louder and move faster. Beca met her with each thrust and knew she was close, those bright yet incredibly dark blues staring right into her own.

"Je pense que je suis tomber pour vous." Beca voiced.

"AH! Bec-AHH!.. FU-FUCK!" It sent Chloe over her edge and into an intense blissful orgasm.

Beca leaned them back onto the couch to rest, Chloe still breathing heavily against her shoulder.

"What-… what did you say before?" Chloe panted, wanting to know.

Beca bit her lip, not wanting to say, she spoke some other truth "Just how beautiful you are and how lucky I feel."

Chloe warmed and pressed her lips to Beca's. They laid there for a little while longer, regaining their energy before Chloe moved.

"This usually happen during movies? If so I'm all for them." Beca smirked.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and slapped Beca's forearm playfully, "We'll watch a movie properly one day!" she looked to see the credits rolling and she grabbed the remote turning the TV off. "How about we have a shower and we get some sleep?"

"It's okay if I stay?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled at the stupid question, "Of course it is! Now c'mon I need for you to wash me, I'm all dirty." She winked before hopping off the brunette and couch, then held her hand out to Beca.

Beca took the hand and they both disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom.

_Je pense que je suis tomber pour vous.  
_I think I am falling for you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - How about another chapter?**

**We see the plot thicken here. Enjoy x**

* * *

Benji made his way around the building, inside and out. Inspecting each and every crevice, his mind drawing up plans and ideas. Large posters adorned the walls inside, Chloe Beale's face already taunting him.

_Soon enough… soon enough._

He would most likely make his move tomorrow night that much was decided. There were a few ways he had thought of in approaching this task. Benji started with the first basis of the plan.

Baseball cap on and a small glass of scotch in his hand, he made his way out the back of the establishment. It was dark being around 9.30pm people were moving around with various pieces of equipment, clearly some of it was going in to the show.

Pulling a smoke out his pocket he lit the end with the lighter and Benji leaned against the wall. He stared out over the night sky, alternating between his smoke and drink.

"Sir!"

_About time._

"Sir?" One of the men moving some of the tech equipment made his way over to Benji, "Sir this is a staff only area, I'm going to have to ask you to go back inside… how'd you even get out here?"

Benji cleared his throat and spoke with a raspy tone, "Oh I'm sorry friend, I asked the woman inside where I could smoke and get some fresh air, told me I could duck out back here."

"She shouldn't have done that…"

"Name's John." Benji lied with a smile, "I'll just tap this out." He leaned down and snubbed the cigarette out.

"Sorry mate, it's a staff area. Rules are rules."

"Of course, we have to follow rules otherwise it would be chaos." Benji smiled, "Is there somewhere I can just slip back through into the casino area?"

He looked around hesitantly, not sure if he should, but the man seemed innocent enough. He would be doing the drunk a small favour, his good deed for the day, "Yeah sure, follow me."

Benji gave a grateful smile, "Thanks. What was your name by the way?" He followed the man closely.

"It's Nathan." Nathan used his keycard and opened one of the doors in which he could go through.

"Thanks again Nathan, here." Benji handed him 200 dollars, "I just won big on the tables before, take it, you're a good man."

"I couldn't." Nathan shook his hand and head, shocked by the gesture.

"Please man, let me repay the favour."

Nathan laughed, "I just opened the door for you mate."

"I know." Benji stated with double meaning, "Please." He urged.

Nathan relented and took the money, "Thanks, you have a good night!"

"You too mate! Don't work to hard!" Benji waved and went back into the casino area.

Nathan smiled and closed the door going back to finalizing the last few things to be brought in for the show.

An hour later Nathan left work and returned home for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big night, his first break through job working backstage for a huge celebrity. Nathan was thankful for the chance to help around with the equipment and even be shown some of the lighting mechanisms. Pulling the car into the driveway Nathan stepped out of his truck and opened the door with his key. Closing and locking it behind him he threw his workbag on the floor beside the shoes near the door.

"Ah good to be home." Nathan flicked on the lights and reveled in the familiarity of home after having such a long day. Taking his credentials that hung around his neck off, he put it on the table beside him. Inhaling the smell he scrunched his nose, "God I need a shower." Walking down the hallway, unbeknownst a dark figure watching him from where he once stood, he went into the shower.

Nathan washed the dirt of the day away and got changed into some simple clothes. Walking back down the hallway he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out some milk along with some cereal in the cabinet above.

_Suppose this will do…_

He poured some milk into the bowl of cereal, and took a seat at the small table that was set up in his kitchen. Nathan took a few bites, flicking through his phone for some entertainment while he ate, playing some music from his playlist. The music drowned out the rattle from behind him.

It slithered and climbed up the chair and poising itself near the man's neck froze for a moment. With deadly precision the snake snapped forward and dug its venomous teeth into the targeted neck. Nathan screamed and pushed off the chair scrambling away from the attack. The bowl smashed to the ground and the table scrapped against the floor from the abrupt commotion.

"What the-!? Fuuuck!" Nathan was petrified and tried to search for the snake but it was gone. The next item he tried to find was his phone to call for an ambulance, the venom started to course through him and winced in agony. Nathan felt like his muscles were ceasing and failing on him, already unable to move so freely as he could before. Pushing himself up against the cupboard to sit, he again looked around the room, frightened that the snake could return.

"The snake is gone."

Nathan watched the man step in front of him, "Mind if I sit?" he looked familiar and his eyes widened realizing it was the man from earlier.

Benji sat cross-legged in front of him. Nathan in a desperate attempt to attack/ defend reached forward but his body was failing him.

"Ah ah ah, don't waste the last bit of energy you have left Nathan." Benji used his glove-covered hand to push the man back against the cupboard. Placing a tracker on the man earlier Benji had followed him subtly.

"That was an extremely poisonous snake that just bit you. You can't speak right now and I'm sure you are finding it hard to swallow; it's the poison-well-more known as 'Mojave toxin' coursing through you. Basically it's shutting down your respiratory system."

Benji sighed watched the man struggle, his eyes zapping around the room as if he was looking for an exit.

"There is an anti-venom…" Nathan's eyes met Benji's, "But that isn't an option. You are going to die Nathan Linde."

Benji stood from his spot on the floor, "You have opened a door for me Nathan, I thank you for that. It's a rather nice home you have here which I will use for tonight… if you don't mind of course?"

Benji turned as if expecting an answer, taunting the already dying man.

"Good, it's settled then." Benji grabbed the documents he had placed on the table when Nathan fell and sat down. Benji faintly heard the man slump towards the floor and the small breathing from his lips stop. Benji eyed Nathan Linde's credentials in front of him and got to work fixing it up in preparation for himself.

* * *

Beca slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. She felt that her arms were wrapped around another person's body that was nestled in close in front of her. Opening her eyes, they were met with the familiar bright red hair, inhaling the scent strawberry and coconut that must be from her shampoo and conditioner.

Beca smiled and using the hand that was wrapped over Chloe's waist started to slip her other arm away that was locked under the woman's neck.

Chloe's hand suddenly grabbed it though, "What are you doing?"

Beca continued to smile, "I was going to the bathroom."

Chloe groaned, "Nooo stay in bed with me."

"I would like too but first I need to use the bathroom." Beca planted a kiss on the woman's shoulder and Chloe reluctantly allowed her to leave the bed.

Chloe cracked an eye and watched the naked brunette before she disappeared behind the bathroom door. She smirked from the enticing sight and rubbing her eyes, Chloe moved to lie back on the bed.

Last night sent Chloe flying high once again and felt past content with everything at the moment. Here this brunette was that just came into her life and had taken her by complete surprise. It felt insane but so right, like it just made sense. Chloe hadn't felt that way with anyone before, not so quickly and not so strongly, Beca was different. Chloe was entirely smitten with the brunette.

_God am I falling for this woman already?..._

Returning from the bathroom with a robe on that she had seen behind the door, Beca saw Chloe smiling brightly. The sun light against the woman's skin only made the sight make Beca's breath hitch that much quicker.

"What are you thinking about?" Beca asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"You."

"Me?" Beca pointed to herself in disbelief.

The red head nodded, "I really enjoy spending time with you." She shrugged trying to not make her comment serious in case it scared Beca off.

Instead it did quite the opposite and Beca crawled up the bed to situate herself on top of Chloe, "I really like spending my time with you too Chloe."

"Good…" Chloe leaned up and kiss Beca tenderly, she sighed with content when she pulled away.

_How do you make me feel this way?_

A shared thought between them.

Beca smiled, pecking her lips once more she moved off the bed, "You best get dressed and ready. You've got a show to perform tonight."

"Yeah tonight! Spend the day in bed with me!" Chloe's mind was in a thick haze of Beca Mitchell.

Beca chuckled, "Don't you have rehearsals?"

"N- oh!" Chloe's eyes widened remembering she did in fact have to be downstairs. Jumping off the bed she shot into the bathroom, "I need to shower!"

Beca laughed and turned to walk away only to feel Chloe's hands on her shoulders turning her around. She was met with a passionate kiss, "Did you want to join me?"

"Enticing as that sounds, you really should get ready. Besides…" Beca leaned in close to her ear, "I wouldn't want to get into trouble from exerting all your energy." Beca smirked seeing Chloe shudder and pressing a small kiss to her cheek before walking away.

"God you are such a tease Beca!" Chloe bit her lip, forgetting what she was meant to be doing, "Oh right!" she turned and went back into the bathroom.

Beca instead used one of the other spare rooms shower very quickly and changed, grabbing her phone she sat out in the lounge. Noticing missed calls from Jesse and Stacie, the phone began to ring again.

"Stacie."

"_Beca, finally answering the phone. Good. I assume you stayed the night? Didn't hear from you."_

"Everything was fine Stacie we had dinner and yes I stayed. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"_Oh I have no doubt, though a text would be nice."_

"You don't have to know where I am every second of the day Stacie. I know the drill."

"_I'm your sister. I can't help but worry."_

"I understand that…"

"_Especially now that you are dating Chloe Beale."_ Stacie chastised.

"We aren-…" Beca rubbed her forehead, "I don't know what we are."

"_Jesus Beca you need to get your shit sorted out here. You won't admit it? Fine. I'll say it, you like her. I saw it the moment you two first interacted. Clearly you have something strong for her otherwise you would have left. I'm telling you though Beca, you should leave, for your- for our safety and hers."_

"I know." Was Beca's quiet response.

Stacie sighed hearing the sadness in her sister's voice. Trust her to fall for someone that is constantly watched by the world when they are meant to be far away from such publicity.

"But I can't." Beca voiced in addition, "Besides she will have other places to tour right? She'll be the one leaving." The thought hurt Beca, hard, but it was true. "So why can't I just have fun right now?"

"_Because it's more than just fun."_ Was Stacie's blunt response.

"Look, we'll talk about this in person, I'm still at the hotel at the moment. She's given me - the both of us, some backstage passes to the show tonight. Would you like to come?"

"_No thanks. I have to work tonight, speaking of, how about you? Did you get it off?"_

"Uhm I will be. I'll ring Jesse after."

"_Okay I'll talk to you later on then? Are you coming back home tonight?"_

"Not sure I will let you know."

"_Will you?"_

"Yes Stacie. Love you."

"_Love you too, bye."_

Beca hung up and could still hear that the shower was going, pressing for Jesse's number it started to ring.

"_Beca! Finally, been trying to get a hold of you."_

"Jesse I have a favour to ask-"

"_Yeah so do I. Look I need you to work tonight-…"_

_Fuck!_

"Jesse I won't be able to, I've got these tickets-"

"_So sell them."_

_Be calm, stay calm… _"Please Jesse, I've done all favours you have asked of me in the past. Can't I just have one night?-"

"Beca." He cut her off sounding angry, "It's been discussed with management, you aren't going to be a bartender anymore. You've been promoted to hosting the tables like you did the other night."

"I… Jesse I spoke to you about that, I prefer working behind the bar."

"Management and myself prefer you hosting. That is where you are going to make some big bucks for yourself and the club!"

_I don't give a fuck!_

Beca refrained from smashing the phone down of the coffee table in front, "No."

"_Pardon? What do you mean no?"_

"I mean no. I'm not going to host and I will not be able to work tonight. Find someone else Jesse."

"_You did not just speak to me like that! I will find someone else, consider yourself fired."_

"Fine."

"_I'm going to blacklist your name at all of the other clubs Beca! You won't get work around here ever!"_

"Bye Jesse." Beca hung up and stood from the couch, knowing Chloe had been listening in on the conversation.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked walking into the room.

"I-… I just got fired." Beca stated, turning to Chloe.

"What?! Why?"

"They wanted to move me from bartending to hosting which I didn't want to do and before that he wanted me to work tonight. Treated me more a slave than employee. No loss on my part."

Chloe felt guilty that she may have cost Beca her job. The brunette caught this.

"Not your fault. I want to go to your show tonight. I said I would. I've got some money saved anyway."

"Beca-…"

"It's okay. Really. It's just a nightclub job." Beca walked towards her with a reassuring smile, "I'm free to spend some more time with you now."

Chloe smiled at that, "Selfish of me but… good."

"You're the least selfish person I know." She stopped in front of Chloe, "Stacie won't be able to make it tonight but she sends her thanks for the gift. Are you leaving now?"

"Oh that's a shame, but I understand." Chloe nodded, "Yeah would you like to come downstairs with me? You can hang out and watch?" she offered.

"I would like that." Beca gave her a warm smile.

Chloe was thrilled Beca would join her for the whole day and grabbing her things, along with placing the pass back around Beca's neck, they left the room pressing for the elevator.

They had been holding hands until a few other people stepped into the elevator. Sharing glances until they reached the lobby, Chloe led them into the backstage area. It was chaos, people running around making sure everything was completely ready to go for tonight's show.

Beca eyes every person she passed, all stressed, determined towards something, tired and some probably going on energy drinks.

_Geez a lot must go into these shows._

Beca followed Chloe down the familiar hallways seen during the tour, but this time was led into the stars dressing room. It was bright with lights and various outfits lined the wall on a rack. The room was empty for now except for the two and the red head was checking the rack.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked, she remained standing near the ajar door and peered around the room.

"Yeah just double checking some things…." Chloe was actually feeling more nervous than she was letting on. She had done shows beyond her count, yet her mind was reminding her in big flashing lights that Beca Mitchell would be watching. She was already placing extra pressure on herself to make it perfect.

Beca noticed how tense the red head appeared. Chloe's back was to her but could see it through her shoulders. Pacing over she placed her hands softly on the tense shoulders and rubbed slowly, in all the right places too.

Chloe couldn't help but let the moan slip from her mouth. _God is she a professional or something? Good god that feels good. _Chloe's mouth remained agape and eyes closed, relishing in the massage.

Beca smirked, "You're enjoying this a bit too much I think."

"Yes but don't you dare stop." Chloe strongly replied.

Beca chuckled and placed a kiss to the back of her neck before stilling her hands, "You are going to be amazing tonight."

Chloe turned and placed her arms around Beca's neck, "Oh really and how do you know this?"

"I'm very observant. I notice things, and you are very amazing no matter what it is you are doing."

Chloe bit her lip and smiled brightly, "You are so incredibly sweet Beca." She leaned in to take her lips but they were interrupted. Beca's eyes glanced over to the ajar door it took her attention.

"What is it?" Chloe wondered what it was she was looking at.

Beca looked back to Chloe and smiled, unwrapping the woman's arms from her neck she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

The woman on the other side frantically looked around the hallway having been caught and then back at the brunette smiling like she just arrived.

"Oh – oh hey! Just um… stretching out here in – in the hallway because that is.. what I do…"

Chloe had her arms folded and stood behind Beca, "Jessica what are you doing?"

"She is stretching, apparently it's what she does." Beca smirked, "Nice to see you again Jessica."

"Beca, you too." Jessica awkwardly smiled. _How the fuck did she know I was even here?!_

Chloe eyed Jessica with a warning glare, knowing her friend must've been snooping "Stretching huh?"

"So before I was… doing my stretching hallway regime, Aubrey asked me to come find you. One last big rehearsal before tonight." Jessica informed, "Beca you going to come watch?"

Beca turned to Chloe who waited for her reply also, "Uh sure."

Chloe was already wearing some tights but needed to change her top and shoes, "I'll just change first."

"Okay well I'll take Beca out to the stage." Jess offered with a smile.

Chloe gave her a warning glare, "Okay, I'll see you both out there then."

Beca looked back to the redhead and they both shared a warm smile before she followed Jess down the hallway.

"So Beca…" Jess wanted to investigate, "First off, thank you for looking after Chloe and getting her out of the club that night."

Beca remained quiet with a small forced smile.

"Have you worked at the club for a while?"

"I worked there for a bout a month and a half."

"Oh, worked? Past tense?"

"Yes past tense. There was a misunderstanding I was fired. Horrible management if I'm honest." Beca's expression remained impassive.

"Sorry to hear. What are you going to do then?"

"Not sure yet. My options are open though."

Jessica nodded, her mind was going through all the possible aspects.

_Maybe she is going to mooch off Chloe. She better not! Or maybe she will try and get a job on the road with her. This can't be good. _

"I'm not going to take advantage of Chloe, Jessica. Believe it or not, she means a lot to me in the short amount of time we have known each other." Beca stated firmly, which derailed Jessica for a moment.

They stopped just before walking out on stage, those working rushing around them.

Jessica peered around and with a forced smile she whispered in stern tone "Yes you seem nice Beca, but as her best friend be warned I will hunt you down and kick your ass if you hurt her! She likes you too, a lot. So I repeat, do – not – hurt – her."

"I will do well to remember that Jessica. The furthest thing I would ever want to do is hurt Chloe." Beca returned and held the heated stare between them.

To be truthful Jessica felt a little unnerved by the woman's stare and clearing her throat she was the first to break the eye contact, "Good, oh and just call me Jess. You can stay here to watch or make your way down into the chairs on main floor to watch. I gotta get out there!"

"Thanks."

Jess gave a short smile then jogged out to where the other dancers were in place.

Beca exhaled from that talk and made her way around backstage, feeling out of place. Beca's eyes only briefly caught the man before he collided with her.

"Sorry!" the young male wearing a baseball cap bumped into her shoulder, but continued on without looking back.

"That's… okay." Beca watched him walk away, her eyes narrowed in on him curiously but tore them away at the sight of the red head. She hadn't seen Beca though and walked out quickly onto stage.

Beca watched the tall blonde with green eyes clap her hands and ordered everyone into their spots, soon the loud music followed and they began to go through the routine. Chloe dancing entranced her and Beca couldn't tear her eyes away. Chloe was mic'd up and was singing softly for practice.

_Wow…. I told her!... amazing._

The song soon finished and they went on to the next part. Beca took the chance to go walk around backstage some more, not wanting to see the whole show right now, and to see most of it tonight.

* * *

Benji had no issue for entering into the backstage area, he followed suit to the others working. Reading over Nathan's contract Benji had found on the deceased's phone, he was to contribute in lighting and shadow other's for pyro techniques. This was in his advantage, not many knew Nathan, and he wasn't a high-ranking worker around here, just a casual.

Benji had been surveying it all, his mind doing the real work for possible 'accidental ends' to take the life of Chloe Beale. He moved quickly around backstage, helping those who needed it and then back to overviewing. His eyes soon caught sight of the contract target, moving through the hallway and out onto the stage. This was his time to watch where and when the red head would be during performance. Benji's eyes had been preoccupied and didn't watch where he was going, bumping into a brunette who was watching from side stage, he thought the person another dancer or back up singer. Benji offered a fake apology then kept moving towards higher ground for a better view.

He watched the red head keenly from the boardwalk above which held the lighting. This will be perfect.

_I will definitely make my move tonight. _

* * *

Beca's phone rung and she answered the unregistered number.

"Yes?"

"_It's me, are you able to talk?"_ the familiar voice asked.

Beca eyed her surroundings and all those were too busy in the task they were currently tending to.

"Yes." Beca replied curtly.

Once she had finished the phone conversation she made her way down the stairs and into where the crowd would be seated. Beca looked on and mentally urged Chloe to look at her. However it was the blonde near front stage that saw the short brunette.

"Excuse me this is private rehearsal, dancers only." Aubrey informed the unknown woman.

Beca eyed the authoritative blonde, opening her mouth to talk Chloe's voice came over the speakers, "Bree it's okay, she's with me."

Chloe walked towards them and lowered her mic from her face. Aubrey pursed her lips and gave them some privacy, "Very well… everyone take 5!" she called out.

"What's up?" Chloe sat down on stage letting her legs dangle, smirking down at the brunette.

Beca craned her neck upward to look Chloe and could see the wide smirk, "Don't let my height fool you, I could easily make my way up just from here."

Chloe's eyebrows rose in challenge, "Oh is that so? Prove it?"

Beca rolled her eyes, _Tempting but…_ "Not now."

Chloe smiled triumphantly, but faltered when Beca continued to talk.

"I have to go."

"Wha- now? Why?"

"I won't be gone long. I'll be back before the show starts I promise."

The side step of where she was going wasn't missed by the red head and with a forced smile she nodded, "O-okay. You better be back on time then missy!"

Beca smiled, "I will." She yearned to reach forward and pull her down for a kiss but with a small wave she made her way out.

Chloe watched for a moment before she stood back up and repositioned her mic to continue rehearsal.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Aaaaaand action.**

* * *

Beca raced home and placed her outfit (mask, blonde hair, black leather attire on) before once again leaving. Blacking out her number plates she drove across town to a small home. Parking the bike she subtly snuck through the back entrance. She slid the door open and closed it behind her, keeping low and crouched she moved into the house.

Feeling someone tap on her shoulder she turned and prepared herself, bringing a fist right around but Lily blocked it, her face impassive.

"Lily." Beca greeted curtly, "What am I doing here?"

"This is a small safe house of mine."

"Where is Amy?"

"Still gathering information."

"What? She was the one who called me-"

"Yes I told her to."

"What's going on?" Beca was annoyed she had to leave Chloe, wanting to spend the day with her.

"We've found something." Lily gestured that she follow her into the hidden downstairs area of the home, which was a lot larger than the home itself. Walking over to a large computer set up Lily sat down and booted up some files.

Beca remained standing and waited for Lily to inform her as to why she had been summoned out here.

"We've received word of a possible positive match on a face for a murder in Atlanta a year back. The possible match has come to light during this feed at the airport two days ago." Lily stated whilst she brought up one of the security airport camera's and a sketch someone has done of the male suspect.

"Where?"

"Here in Vegas."

Beca felt everything stop for a moment, though her mind raced. She stared at both the pictures, the airport feed couldn't give much due to him wearing sunnies and a baseball cap

_Baseball cap… Wait he…. He looks like…_

_xx_

_"Sorry!" one young male wearing a baseball cap bumped into her shoulder, but continued on without looking back._

_"That's… okay." Beca watched him walk away, her eyes narrowed in on him curiously but tore them away at the sight of the red head._

_xx_

_No… this… this doesn't make any sense._

Lily eyed the woman whose eyes were distant yet glued to the computer screen.

"I need you to run a name, Nathan Linde." Beca had seen the man's nametag for only a brief second before he bumped into her.

Lily quickly ran it through the secure database and Beca's stomach dropped seeing the man's face come up, he did not look the same as who she had seen not an hour or so prior. The features she had seen from the 'Nathan Linde' would more correlate with the man seen at the airport.

"Give me an address." Beca sounded normal and calm, she was everything but, and anyone else would've been deceived by the façade, however Lily saw right through it.

"15 Bundle Street."

_I need to be sure._

Lily stood from her chair and faced Beca, knowing the woman was not informing her of everything "geugeos-eun mueos-ibnikka? _(What is it?)_"

"I-… I need to go to this address. I've seen someone that looks close to the sketch provided yet his credentials stated his name was Nathan Linde…." _Still this doesn't make an ounce of sense… _"get me to that address."

Lily turned and threw the small device to Beca who quickly caught it and placed it in her ear. Running back upstairs and onto her bike, she revved the engine sand took off towards the address with help provided from her GPS, Lily.

"Lily?"

_"Yes? … Take a left."_

Beca followed the instructions, "What intel is Amy chasing up?"

_"I'm not sure. It had something to do with your personal request. She will most likely ring in shortly."_

_Chloe?_

"Okay patch me through when she does."

Pulling up to the backstreet adjacent to the home's address, Beca parked the bike and made her way in the shadows through another person's backyard. Jumping over the fence with ease she snuck up to the house. All lights were out except for the kitchen, however Beca could not see in for all the blinds and curtains were closed. Her ears caught the loud sounds of music playing from somewhere inside.

Carefully she made her way to one of the bedrooms and using a small tool Lily had given her was able to unlock the window, and climb through. Her feet touched the floor silently, crouching down low and she squinted her eyes through the dark. It looked to be the main bedroom she had slipped into, Beca moved to the open door and made her way into the hallway. The music was loud but not loud enough to be coming from a sound system, more a phone. Beca stopped and tried to hone her hearing to see if she could hear any movement over the music, anyone talking but there was only the loud metal type sound playing.

Crouching, Beca had her back to the wall, and pulling the hidden knife out of her boot she slid up the wall to stand. Inhaling her face scrunched from the familiar stench that invaded her nostrils. Walking out into the small kitchen her eyes took in the disarray of flipped chairs, a smashed plate with milk puddled around and what appeared to be cereal on the floor. That was only what she saw out of her peripherals, her eye-line was zoned in on the source of the foul smell and the late Nathan Linde. Despite the discoloring in his face Beca determined it was the real Nathan Linde.

_"What have you found?"_

"Nathan Linde." Beca stepped forward and saw two small bites in the mans' neck.

_"By the tone of your voice I take it he is dead." Lily more stated then asked._

"Snake bite… by the looks of it." Beca's mind was reeling trying to piece it all together.

At the sound of a rattle Beca turned hastily finding the culprit had slithered to position itself behind her. The quick movements made the snake attempt an attack, with quick precision Beca had flung her knife through the air hitting the target in the head. The snake fell and curled lifelessly on the floor bellow her.

Beca eyed the snake trying to distinguish the kind.

"Looks to be a Mojave?... Lily something isn't adding up here. Whoever is posing as this 'Nathan' bumped right into me whilst I was backstage and kept walking. I'm fine therefore he hasn't injected me with anything, and that also means he's not here for me…"

_He's not here for me. He has killed this man to get backstage and kill someone else. He's been hired… … Chloe? Chloe could be in danger._

_"Then he has been contracted to kill someone at the show or he is trying to hide in plain sight to kill you."_

"No-No-…." Beca was in mid thought but seeing car lights shine through the cracks in the far side drawn curtains, she picked up the dead snake along with her knife and climbed back out the window. She could hear people hopping out of a car and talking in concern for this 'Nathan'. Climbing back out and leaving the window slightly ajar, Beca made her way back to the bike. She drove for a while before stopping. Retracting the knife out of the snakes' head she threw it to the ground.

It would look too suspicious if the snake was to be found with a knife in its' head right near the dead man, yet he still did not call for help and died. Leaving the window open it would appear as if that's how the snake got in. As to why he didn't call? Well they are just going to have to sum up their own conclusions for that one.

_"Backstage where Beca? Hello?"_ Lily asked again.

Beca wasn't really listening to Lily who had carried on to ask questions whilst she was escaping.

"The Planet Hollywood. Where Chloe Beale is performing." Beca charged her bike towards said place. "Where is Amy? Have you heard from her yet?"

"No."

Beca tried to collect her thoughts before she was interrupted at the home, "Lily he wouldn't be hiding in plain sight backstage for me. He has had multiple chances to kill me by now if he has been here for two days. Stacie is out of the equation because he is at Planet Hollywood not MGM. He's been hired to kill someone else, but who?"

_"I've patched into the security feeds with the hotel. I'm looking but am yet to see him."_

"He's wearing the baseball cap seen on the airport footage, last I saw him."

_"Are you heading back there now?"_

"Yes."

"Don't. Head home first. If he didn't notice it was you than it is more than likely the costume will give you away, which by the way you were told to discard of!"

"Not now Lily!"

She was right though, and Beca punched it towards home. Turning the corner her eyes met the blonde's and carefully Beca stepped off the bike.

"Gde ty byl Emi? _(Where have you been Amy?)"_ Beca asked cautiously.

"Prikhodite poydem naverkh._ (Come let's go upstairs.)" _Amy replied.

Beca had no reason to doubt Amy. She was allowing the insane situation to cloud her mind and she pushed through the doubt haze, following the woman upstairs.

Amy had a thick folder and upon going upstairs placed it down on the table.

"What is that?"

"Everything on your request…. there is a lot of information on her. Easy to obtain. What's going on?" Amy only took in how much of a rush Beca seemed to be in.

"There is a hitman here in Vegas, more specifically at the Planet Hollywood Hotel. He fucking walked right into me!" Beca was angry with herself, quickly she went into the bedroom threw on some dark skinny jeans, put her special designed boots back on, along with a tank top and leather jacket.

"What?... ... shit." Amy hissed.

"What?" Beca came back out and looked to Amy.

"I think it is likely that your red head friend is the target."

All of Beca's fears that she had been thinking since an hour ago were spoken out loud.

"What makes you say that?"

"You or Stacie would have either been dead, in serious trouble or out of the country by now if he were after you. Oh and it wouldn't just be him that would be here if they knew you and Stacie were currently living here. No it's definitely a hit for someone else and if he is yet to make a move, the order must be for a public death or accidental cause. That's my bet anyway."

"Eto vasha stavka?! _(That's your bet?!)" _Beca felt herself get angry at the choice of words, she was worth more than a bet, and this was someone's life. A life that Beca cared for greatly. _Why would someone place a hit on Chloe Beale?_

"This… this is insane. We don't have time to talk about this. If what we think is likely, then I need to get back there!" Beca made her way back downstairs followed closely by Amy.

"Sorry friend, I meant no harm." Amy was surprised by the usual impassive woman's outburst.

"It is not your fault." Beca placed some of the equipment into the inner pockets of her leather jacket.

"She means a lot to you?" Amy asked but had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Beca exhaled and gave a short nod.

"What are you going to do Beca?" Amy carefully asked. This wasn't good at all, for all the effort they had gone through this could ruin everything.

Beca gazed at Amy for only a short moment then placed the helmet on, revving the bike to life she took off towards the hotel.

_I'm going to get some answers._

* * *

Chloe checked her phone near every hour that passed and still no word from Beca. Sitting in her dressing room, make up artists made their way in to start. Showtime was 30 minutes away. Dressed in her first outfit for the night, make-up done she started to do some vocal warm ups.

Jessica came into the dressing room, "Hey girl! Are you ready?... What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine and yeah I'm ready to go!" Chloe went to pass her friend but Jessica stepped in the way to stop her and closed the door.

"Okay, so I'll ask again now, what's wrong?"

Chloe huffed, "Noth-… nothing it's just," she exhaled calming herself down, "I haven't heard from Beca since she left and I'm about to start. She promised she would be here."

"What? I didn't even see her leave. That damned hobbit!" Jess went over and rubbed Chloe's forearms with her hands, "Sorry… best friend defence systems came online then. Look I'm sure she will be here. She might be stuck in traffic-"

"She drives a motorbike Jess. There isn't really an excuse… she didn't even tell me where she was going." Chloe went over to the mirror and checked her make up, looking down she saw her phone light up.

**Beca**: I'm just parking my bike. Incredibly sorry I'm late and if I don't get to see you before you go on. Know that I will be watching over you and you're going to do great!

Jess watched the sudden transformation of Chloe now calming down and even had a small smile on her face. _Beca. _

"You okay?" Jess hesitantly asked.

Chloe went to open her mouth but someone knocked loudly on the door and let themselves in.

"Chloe!" William had a clipboard in his hands and his own microphone around his head, "It's time my darling. We need you in place now!"

"Wha-…" Chloe looked to Jess, she had hoped to see Beca before going on, and regardless she forced a smile, "Yes, yes okay let's do this."

Jessica gave some encouraging words to her before all the dancers, band and backup singers crowded around Chloe to all give a bigger cheer for each other towards a great show. It was tradition.

Taking her spot on the platform, Chloe could hear the crowd, and waited to be risen into their view.

* * *

"Mam do you have a pas-" The security guard stopped talking when the small brunette flashed the card and went through.

Beca's eyes scanned every person she passed, not knowing how much time she had before the hitman would strike, every second counted. Everything would change now, no matter how this went down tonight, things would change.

Beca went over to a side view area and watched Chloe perform to the thousands in front. Despite the situation a small smile played at Beca's lips seeing the woman in her element and loving it, the smile soon faded knowing that if she didn't find this 'Nathan' this would be Chloe's last performance.

"Lily I'm in backstage."

_"I know I have a tracker on you remember. Care to tell me what it is you think you are doing?"_

Beca's eyes surveyed high and low.

"Have you found anything on the camera's?"

Lily let out a small sigh_ "Negative."_

_Shit. C'mon… c'mon where are you!?_

_"Beca… Amy and I have discussed it and maybe we should call in Specialist-"_

"No. No not yet."

_"What's the plan here Beca? Save the girl then what?"_

"Haven't gotten that far yet. Saving Chloe is the big one first."

Beca's eyes finally zoned in on what appeared to be a small metallic device of which was connected to a large beam above. Walking and following the beam it was clear that it was holding various lights above the stage.

_It's going to fall. How?_

"I've got it. It's out of place, nothing else around the beam looks out of place."

"What is it?"

"My guess is that it may be a small explosive, but it will look as though the beam or light was faulty."

_"Okay listen to me Beca ... …. Beca? Are you there?"_

Beca's eyes locked onto the man in the baseball hat, whose eyes were watching the red head star move about on stage like a hawk. That told her who he was here for.

_No… why?!_

Beca noticed that his hand was in his pocket and deducted that he must be holding the remote. Beca submerged herself into the shadows and around the backstage area hoping to get up close to the man and disarm him. Pulling the hoodie up and over her head from her jacket, Beca was close.

* * *

Benji had positioned everything perfectly, including himself to stand just from side stage. Waiting for the perfect time as Chloe Beale made her way around the stage. There had been many moments where he could have already blown the beam, but felt proud with his efforts already. Benji allowed himself some small downtime to watch the multi-award winning woman perform for the first time, and of course, for the very last time.

He kept his hand hidden within the pocket, around the small device. One push to activate a very small charge that would bring the beam swinging down. There was no definitive compulsion for Benji to press the button, other than he was now growing bored. The thrill for his locked target and to finish the contract right within his palm became his notion. The moment was now.

_Goodbye Miss Chloe Isabelle Beale._

Benji inwardly smirked.

* * *

Beca had been simultaneously watching the hitman, the beam and Chloe. She noted how young he appeared to be in stature and jawline from under the cap. Movement in his pocket alerted her. The boy's arm muscles could be seen to tense.

_NO!_

Beca ran straight past him and out onto the stage, she dodged those dancing, weaving in between the bodies and pushed those in danger into a different path. Beca could register some of the shocked faces of the dancers, crowd and also Chloe. The beam above sparked, hardly noticeable, and swung down rapidly.

Chloe didn't put up much of a fight as Beca's arms wrapped around her and tackled her out of the way. Beca didn't bring them to the ground however, instead ran them back off the stage. She could feel the swift change in the air from the beam that barely missed Beca's and Chloe's back behind them.

Chloe's microphone was cut off and security began to race towards them at backstage.

"Wha- what-?" It all happened so quickly Chloe was still in shock, her eyes scanned back to the stage grateful to see no one else was hurt. But the stage was soon out of view, she was still moving. Her eyes then glanced to the hooded figure that was leading her down the hallway.

_Are they security? Who the?-… What! _"What the fuck is going on?!" Chloe's voice was soft though she tended it to be strong.

Beca dodged security and knew they needed to get out of there Chloe was not safe. Pulling her into a room and closing the door before a bunch of security continued past them, scouring the area for the artist.

"They are trying to protect me." Chloe reasoned with the person. She wasn't sure as to why. Chloe could tell the small figure was a woman but the hood was too low to distinguish her face.

Beca went around the room and pulled a large jacket off a clothes rack, might have been one of the dancers along with a hat, throwing them to Chloe.

Chloe stood with the items in her hand, the confusion of the situation was overwhelming, _So a beam came down and nearly hit me, it was an accident right? What.. What?! _ "Who are you? and what is going on?!" she demanded.

Beca stopped in her actions for a moment and kept her head low, gazing to the redhead.

_Should I tell her? Fuck she'll want nothing to do with me afterwards and… I don't want that. She'll never understand… I'm not someone she should be near. But for now she needs me. _

Beca was about to push her hoodie back but the door to the room swung open and she crouched low pulling a thin needle from her sleeve.

"Woah!" The large woman put her hands up harmlessly "Eto tol'ko mne moy drug. _(It is just me my friend.)_"

Beca realized it was Amy but was no longer a blonde, she donned a short black wig instead.

"My dolzhny poluchit' yeye otsyuda. _(We need to get her out of here.)_" Beca responded in haste.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Chloe tried the question again. Chloe bit her lip trying to bay the tears that began to surface at the frightening situation, "Plea-please don't hurt me."

Beca felt broken from seeing the woman so distraught. She locked eyes with Amy and the woman knew that Chloe was yet to know who she was and the seriousness of the situation.

"Miss Beale, I know this is a lot to take in but please listen to me when I say we are here to help you. You are the target of a hired hitman who tried to make an attempt on your life tonight. That was no accident. And that man is still here and we need to get you to safety." Amy informed her. The woman's voice was calm but authoritative.

Chloe's eyes were glued on the new woman but glanced over to the person who was still hooded, before going back to the black haired one.

"S-someone's trying to kill me?" he voice was shaky.

"Please we will tell you when we get you to safety." Amy urged, "Change into the jacket and hat and pull your hair back." She passed her a hair tie.

Chloe was shaking but did as she was told. She was already wearing long pants and took her heels off. There weren't any other shoes to steal so she would have to be barefoot for now.

"Let's go." Amy stood beside Chloe, "I know this is scary Miss Beale but we will do everything we can to keep you safe."

Beca gave a firm nod in agreement to that statement and checking the hallway, she held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe eyed it suspiciously then surprising herself and Beca she accepted the hand and allowed the hooded woman to take her down the hallway.

"I have a car for us downstairs. Is he still in the building?" Amy asked in hushed voice to those passing around them in panic.

"Da. No ya yemu in"yektsiyu preparata. _(Yes. But I have injected him with a drug.)_" Beca informed. When she had run past the hitman she had quickly stabbed him with a knock out drug. However due to the quickness and not being able to inject much, he would have a couple of hours – maybe – before he would pass out. Not good enough.

Beca stopped them at a fire exit door, her eyes scanned the chaos around them. Turning to Chloe to see she was still okay moreover, coherent, then she looked to Amy.

"Voz'mite yeye v mashinu. YA dumayu, ya znayu, gde killer mozhet byt'. _(Take her to the car. I think I know where the hitman might be.)_

Amy nodded, "Take this my friend." She passed her a few slick knives, which Beca slipped into the back of her jeans.

"Okay. Chloe I need you to come with me." Amy spoke.

Beca dropped her hand only to feel a hand on her shoulder, she kept her back turned.

"I-I don't know who you are b-but thank you for saving me." Chloe thanked.

Beca sighed and didn't respond, and she took off in a light jog towards the elevator.

Chloe watched her move with quickness until Amy pulled her out of her gaze and opened the door, ushering them through. They made their way down the stairwell into the underground parking.

Amy sighed in relief that security was yet to be crawling all over the parking area and opened the door for Chloe into a black SUV, closing it as she hopped in.

Chloe felt a buzz in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and saw a text from MOM. It was one of the dancers phones'. An idea struck Chloe and she tried her luck in scrolling through to find Jess's number. Sure enough she found her name and clicked to call. Chloe needed to make sure her best friend had made it out okay.

_"Steven?"_ Jess whispered.

"No it's Chloe."

_"Oh my god Chloe! Where are you?! Are you okay?"_ Jess sounded like she was crying.

Chloe wiped her own tears that began to spill, "Y-yes, I-I'm okay… I'm being escorted out." She gazed out the window to see that some security was now talking to Amy who looked to have flashed some kind of badge to the men.

_"I-… fuck I'm scared Chloe."_ Jess hissed and tried to control her crying.

"Wha-? Where are you?"

_"I thought you might've gone back to your hotel room… b-but … someone else is here."_

Chloe could barely understand what she was saying through the very hushed whispers. Chloe started to panic all over again. The other line became muffled, Jess was screaming but it abruptly ended.

"Jess?!"

_"… …"_

Chloe put a hand over her mouth to try and not sob, the worst scenarios going through her mind. Glancing over to see the black haired woman still talking to security Chloe checked the handle of the door, and found it was still unlocked.

* * *

**A/N - Now we are in the thick of it.**

**This might be filled with some errors and mistakes. For that I apologise. I just posted new chapters for my other stories and wanted to continue the streak with this one :) especially before I really have to focus on my assessment. **

**Shout out to the anon on Tumblr who did the new cover photo for me. Very cool. It inspired me to smash this chapter out today.  
Shout out to all of you who continue to leave reviews for me! Ya'll are awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Procrastinated the rest of my afternoon today writing this chapter for you all. I haven't had a chance to check for any errors, apologies for those.**

**Haha it was great reading your reviews for the last chapter and that it has kept many of you keenly interested. I hope this chapter still delivers that! Enjoy...**

* * *

Beca had made her way up the many flights of stairs to the top penthouse. Despite her shortness she was agile and took two steps at a time, building a thin sweat layer over her body. Beca was more than determined though, Chloe's safety meant everything to her and this hitman needed to be interrogated immediately. Nothing would come from his death, but Beca had considered it out of anger for the attempt on Chloe's life. She was in the cross hairs of other hitmen now. That was the creed. Once a contract had been undertaken they would never stop, they would never cease until the contract was fulfilled.

With every floor she passed Beca's determination grew, building for the oncoming confrontation.

_This would have to be his plan B. He would think she would return to the highest keep 'the penthouse' for protection. _

Reaching the top floor Beca carefully opened the door checking for any traps. There were none.

_Rookie._

Beca looked up and down the small hallway and stepped out. Going towards the familiar room number. She listened in at the door for any sounds or movement. It was quiet. But Beca's eyes were torn away at the sound of moving cables from behind. It was the elevator, and it was getting louder.

_Someone is coming to this floor. _

Beca had a split minute decision and opened the door into the hotel room she went inside. It was fairly dark apart form some filtering lights from the Vegas strip outside, along with the hallway and kitchen lights. Beca used the shadows and slipped around the room, crouching low in a far corner. In perfect eye line of the hallway and hotel room door.

She sat there waiting for the person to enter, readying her knife in her hand. Beca's mind reeled that just earlier today in this hotel room Chloe and her were together. In a completely different scenario and mindset. That was long gone now and Beca let a small frown appear that she too would have to be long gone once this was done.

_How could this have happened. What cruel joke is the world playing on me? Like I haven't had enough to work through the one person I've come to fall for is a victim to the Elite Hitmen. _

Drawn from her thoughts, Beca's eyes snapped upward to see the hotel door slowly open.

* * *

She had slipped away from the car successfully and Chloe snuck into a near service elevator, pressing for the penthouse floor. Her whole body was still shaking, her mind was one colossal freak out zone. Trying to analyze what was happening.

_Why is someone trying to kill me? Jesus Christ what did I do?! Poor Jessica caught up in all of this. God please let her be okay… my god Beca! Beca shit! _

Chloe pulled the phone out but remembered it wasn't her own and she didn't know the woman's number off by heart.

_Please be okay. Fuck I've put them in danger._

More tears streamed down her already damp cheeks.

_What about my family?! Will they go after them?!_

Chloe wiped the tears and tried to calm herself, taking 3 deep breaths. Deep breathing techniques she had learned during yoga and pilates that she tried to implement. Chloe needed to focus and concentrate on the current situation. The one where she is heading up to her own possible death to try and save Jessica.

The elevator stopped on a couple of floors down for some reason. Chloe's brain kicked in and told her to get off, to take the stairs in case this hit-person was waiting. Chloe jumped off and walked the hallway to the fire-exit stairwell. Along the way her eyes saw someone's leftovers of a meal sitting outside their door that was yet to be taken away. Chloe saw the steak knife and checked up and down the hallway before leaning down to pick it up.

_What the fuck … god I don't even know how to use this. _

Again Chloe took a deep breath, _Stop you need to be strong. That's my best friend upstairs and she needs me. I can do this…. I can do this._

Climbing up the cold concrete steps, which shot right up through her bare feet, she didn't realize how hot her body was until she came into contact with them. Carefully she opened the door and peered out to find the hallway empty. Chloe walked down the hallway towards her room, clenching the steak knife in hand she placed her other hand on the doorknob.

Slowly she opened it and tried to see through the small crack of anyone or anything. It was too dark.

_I can do this… I can do this._

Raising her shaking hand in front of her that held the knife she walked into the room. Chloe kept her breathing soft and pushed her hat up slightly to see a bit more. Chloe gulped at how hard and loud her heart pounded it her chest.

"Jessica?" she hissed into the room.

* * *

Beca had the knife propped behind her to throw, upon hearing the voice she stopped and her eyes went wide.

_What?! What is she doing here!? … Fucking hell Amy!_

Beca began to stand but crouched back down seeing a small figure walk up the hallway.

"Miss Beale." He voiced proudly, "Nice of you to finally join me."

"W-where is my friend…" she held the knife ready.

Benji eyed the knife and smiled back into her gaze, "She's fine… sleeping currently."

"I-Is s-she okay?" Chloe asked shakily, though she tried to be strong.

He shrugged, "Not important. Right now you are what is important. You are my target and-and my original plan has been foiled, therefore-" Benji started taking steps towards her and resulting in Chloe taking some back.

"I must finish business, by any cost." Benji sneered, but it was short lived. He had gone to throw something he had pulled from his jacket but a knife flew from across the room and right into his hand. Benji gasped, yelling profanity in confusion and pain.

Beca stood from the shadows.

"You? You're the one that saved her…" Benji stepped away from Chloe and walked towards the hooded person, "You know… I've only heard of one that can move as fast as you do." Benji scoffed, "In fact, I've seen her before." He pulled the knife from his hand and threw it across the room towards Beca who shifted to the side, the knife impaling into the wall.

"I knew it." Benji breathed in astonishment.

Chloe meanwhile had been watching the pair, more specifically the hooded woman, praying that she would take out the hitman.

Everyone in the room went quiet. Everything seemed to have slowed down. Benji's movements were small, putting himself in an attack stance.

Beca remained frozen her eyes waiting for anything. It was then Benji threw three darts from his sleeve and ran towards her.

Beca ducked low from the darts and met Benji in the middle of the room. Beca was in defensive as he threw a parry of punches. Beca blocked them and using the back frame of the nearby couch, used her feet to jump and push off it and land a swift punch to the hitmans face. Benji reeled back but steadied his stance, throwing another punch towards Beca, however she grabbed his outstretched arm swung him into the large TV set with a loud crash.

Beca looked to Chloe and pointed to the bedroom.

Chloe was stunned and lost in translation for a moment until it clicked, _Jessica!_

She moved from her spot by the door and ran down the hall into the bedroom, finding her friend lying on the bed.

"JESSICA!" Chloe ran to her side and checked for a pulse, it was there but it didn't feel strong.

"Okay-okay…" Chloe noted that Jessica looked rather pale and was sweating, "I-I need to get you out of here!" she tried shuffling the woman around and get her to sit up against the head board of the bed.

"Jessica?... Jessica please wake up!" Chloe doubted she would be able to carry her out.

Jessica however was completely out.

Chloe ran to the wardrobe and threw on some sport shoes, and went back to the bed in helping Jessica. Swinging the woman's body around she put her arms through and under Jessica's dragging her off the bed and down the hallway. She could still the two fighting and pulling Jess as far as she could, Chloe turned and saw the woman whose hood had now fallen. Chloe nearly dropped Jess from the shock, and unbelievable truth her eyes were showing.

* * *

Beca went crashing through the glass coffee table bellow and Benji advanced to punch her in the stomach. Unable to deflect the blow she was hit and Benji picked her up.

The tables had turned since Chloe had gone to Jessica. Benji had swung a shard from the smashed TV screen into Beca's leg. Using the injury to his advantage he was able to gain the upper hand in the fight. However Beca was far from defeated.

Beca pushed through the burning pain and once Benji picked her up from the shattered glass of the coffee table she used her head, literally, right into his nose. Which cracked from the pressure and sent him stumbling back to the ground.

"Fucking bitch!" Benji snapped, but gained his footing, then began laughing. His laugh was sinister and not large due to his nose, which was heavily bleeding.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Plan… B." Benji spat the blood from his mouth. Producing a small switch he clicked it.

Beca had an arm out and stepped towards him to make him stop but she looked around to find nothing had happened.

Benji's smirk was still visible though and didn't flinch. Beca found it unnerving.

Suddenly the door to the hotel room burst open and the tall woman didn't hesitate in shooting the man in the neck. Benji toppled to the ground.

Beca suppressed her eyes going wide seeing her sister, but there was no hope when she turned to find Chloe gawking at her. During the fight Beca's hood had dropped backwards, her face now very much visible.

Stacie looked between the two, "Later." She strongly stated. She walked towards Chloe who was still in an eye lock with Beca.

"Chloe!" Stacie snapped, the woman's eyes now went to her "Help me get your friend out of here?" she urged.

Chloe quickly nodded and helped Stacie pick Jessica up, each taking an arm and holding it around their necks. Taking the unconscious woman to the door, Beca was already waiting, holding the hitman.

_No point in talking in a different language now._

"How long do we have?" Beca asked.

"3 minutes for police, the hitman sent them a false tip that led them away from here. However we only have 2 minutes until this apartment blows up, he rigged it." Stacie hastily spoke with clear annoyance in her tone as they rushed out the door.

"What?!" Beca was shocked, that was extreme.

They pressed for the elevator and waited. Tensions were running unbelievably high and Beca felt as though she could drown in it.

Stacie ignored her sister who refrained from looking at her, instead she checked the unconscious woman.

"She's been injected with something." Stacie noted out loud, "Poison maybe?"

"Will she be okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Not sure." The elevator doors opened and the hurried inside, pressing for it to close and go down, "I would say she needs a hospital, however seeing Amy I assume Lily is also around?" Stacie's pissed tone was right at Beca.

Both Chloe and Stacie were shooting daggers at Beca right now.

_Geez Chloe I did just save your life…_

Saved by the boom, kind of. A loud rumble shook the elevator shaft and Beca quickly pressed for the emergency stop. The elevator came to a jolt and the strained sound of the wires above were more than concerning.

"We need to get out. Now!" Beca pried the doors open with help from Stacie. The ledge was a little high from being stopped in a certain place but wasn't an obstruction.

The girls all helped in hoisting the unconscious ones out first followed by Stacie then Chloe. Chloe was less than enthused when Beca put her arms around Chloe to push her up, which hurt Beca more than her injury.

Just in time Beca hoisted herself up, disregarding the offered help from her sister and the elevator began to loudly creak and scrape down the metal a bit further.

Beca lay there for a moment on the hallway carpet but pushed herself up, grabbing Benji they went to the stairwell and kept going. They had already made it down many of the floors in the elevator and only had a few flights of stairs left.

Which Beca was thankful for because her leg was starting to give out from the glass still in her thigh, "Amy… we are outside."

"I know!" was the reply through her ear.

The large black SUV pulled up and everyone was quick to jump in. Throwing Benji in the boot, Amy took off.

Beca was in the back with Chloe and Jessica in the middle of them.

"Amy." Stacie greeted curtly.

"H-hi Stacie."

"Been good?" her voice was direct and false sweetness.

"Y-yeah."

Beca could feel the already growing tension again, "Stac-"

"No!" Stacie spun in her seat, "No. Not now and not here." Stacie spat back.

Beca softly exhaled and look back to see the top of the building in flames. Like some sick real metaphor for how that was once a place she had fun with the fellow red head, but most likely never will again. Whatever relationship they did or were having was now in flames.

"Where are we going now?" Stacie asked.

"Somewhere safe for now-"

"People are going to be wondering where I am- where Jessica is! She needs a hospital!" Chloe yelled despite still not quite believing everything that she is going through.

"She's going to be okay Chloe. Lily will be able to help her. It's likely she has been injected with Mojave Toxin." Beca told her.

Chloe only briefly looked at Beca before looking at her best friend, placing a hand on her cheek. _C'mon Jess stay with me._

"How do you know that?" Stacie asked.

"I know this boy. Has an obsession with toxic snakes and other animals-"

"You know him!?" Chloe asked in disgust and shock. She didn't know what to think anymore, could she believe this woman who had obviously lied to her.

"Chloe…" Beca wasn't sure where to start.

"Save it. Just help my friend."

Beca grimaced at the tone and an unthankful one at that.

"You know I saved your life back there right? You're welcome!" Beca couldn't contain it, "Ah!" more blood poured from her cut.

Chloe flinched at the tone and hearing she was in pain she looked to see blood coming from her thigh, a shard of glass still wedged in her skin.

"W-we should wrap that-" Chloe stumbled.

Stacie leaned over the chair and saw the cut, her eyes locked with Beca's.

Beca could see for a split moment she cared, of course she did, Stacie is her sister. But then they hardened showing hurt before she turned back to sit in the passenger seat.

"I'll be fine." Beca spoke.

Soon enough they pulled up to a home on the outskirts of the desert. Beca knew it as one of Lily's safe houses. Chloe hopped out of the car and Amy picked Jessica up in one swift grasp and carried her inside. Chloe walked around the car, locking eyes with Beca, both of them staring again before the red head pulled her eyes away and followed Amy into the home.

Beca placed a hand over her wound and Stacie came up to help her.

"No. I'm fine, we need to bring him inside." The brunette insisted.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Amy will come back and sort that out. He is knocked the fuck out. So shut up and let me help you."

Beca huffed and threw her arm around Stacie's neck who leaned down for her to do so and they went inside. Walking over to the lounge, which had plastic all over it, Beca dropped down and Stacie disappeared

Beca put her shaky hand on the glass and got ready to pull it out. The shard wasn't too deep but would most likely need stitches. Stacie returned with all the essentials to clean and tend to the wound.

Taking hold of the shard Beca pulled it out and threw it in a bag Stacie had brought in for rubbish. Quickly her sister asked her to take off her jeans and Beca did.

Beca let Stacie clean and stitch up the cut. Beca leaned back on the couch hoping for its' assistance in the heavy weight upon her shoulders from the whole situation.

"How did you know?" Beca asked through the thick silence.

"Word travelled quickly about the 'accident'. I heard it through security that we needed to keep an eye out for the red head. Tried calling you and you didn't answer. Imagine my surprise seeing Amy outside of the hotel when I arrived. The rest I figured out pretty quickly." Stacie told her in strict tone whilst tying the bandage off tightly around her leg that made Beca's expression wince.

"Thanks." Beca stood and placed her jeans back on before sitting back down.

"What the fuck Beca," Stacie hissed, "What have you been doing? Clearly you have been seeing or talking to Amy or Lily. I thought we had dropped all of this?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair, remaining silent. What could she say to Stacie right now?

Stacie huffed at her sister's usual silence during a serious discussion and folded her arms.

Amy had returned from going back outside and brought the hitman in with her, throwing him onto the other plastic covered couch.

"How is she?" Stacie asked Amy.

"Chloe or-?"

"No the other one." Stacie quickly replied.

"She'll be okay." Amy informed. The blonde glanced at Beca before trying to make her way out of the room.

"Kak vy dumayete, vy sobirayetes'? (Where do you think you are going?)" Stacie's authoritative tone stopped Amy's attempt of leaving the tension filled room.

"Stacie-" Beca started.

"No Beca. You're not going to give me any answers so I'll ask Amy." Stacie uncrossed her arms and walked towards the blonde, "How long have you been using my sister? We were out! We had a deal!"

Amy's expression was sheepish to say the least but remained planted in her spot, not back down from Stacie.

"Kto-nibud' pogovorit' so mnoy zdes'?! (Would somebody talk to me here?!)" Stacie was beyond irritated.

"They weren't using me Stacie." Beca spoke up.

Stacie scoffed her eyes not leaving Amy's, "Oh please! Of course they are Beca." Then she turned on her heels facing Beca, "And you are probably going along with! We had a deal Beca! A very rare deal and this doesn't just affect you but me as well. Me! Who you should've talk to!" Stacie was furious and upset with her sister. After all they had done and been through to be given such a chance in life was just destroyed in a matter of hours.

Beca's face was in its' hardened mask, but was internally scowling herself for the truth Stacie spoke.

"I did what I had and needed to do Stacie. This… is an unfortunate circumstance that just happened to tie me into it… I don't know what else to say, other than I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her to be killed."

"No Beca, no it didn't just tie you into it! Remember me?! Your sister! My life is tied with yours, just as yours is with mine. Tout ce que je demandais, c'est que vous avez parlé de moi! (All I asked is that you talked to me!). Nous avons promis. (We promised.)." Stacie turned her attention to the hitman and picked him up, leaving the room and taking him into another to tie him up.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair before grabbing a hair tie from her pocket and drew her hair into a ponytail.

Amy had remained in the room during the exchange and wasn't sure what there was to say.

"Has C.R been informed?"

"Yes." Amy replied a little sadly for the brunette.

Beca nodded and stood from the couch.

Amy left the room and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Sir."

"What is it?" Allen snapped, his eyes not deterring from his sparring opponent who had tried to hit him but failed miserably. Allen took his arm and spun it around to lock it against his back.

"It's Benji." The fellow hitman told him.

Allen twisted the man hand and urged the rookie to try and break free but his attempts were futile.

"Yes?" he hissed at the disruption.

"He has failed in his locked contract on Miss Beale."

Allen felt his anger over boil, delivering a powerful kick to his opponents back, the man went flying forward across the padded mat and into the wall. Instantly he was knocked out.

Allen turned to the messenger, "Where is he now?"

"We are not sure sir. But there is more. He has sent word that his failure was due to an interruption from another person. Here." The hitman handed his boss the decoded message sent from Benji before he disappeared.

Allen stepped forward his eyes not leaving the other hitman until snatching the paper from his hands. Reading over the words his expression and stature immediately hardened.

"Uvereny li my ob etom? (Are we sure about this?)" Allen's dark tone asked.

"Da. (Yes)"

"Dayte mne bilet na samolet v Las-Vegas srazu. (Get me a plane ticket to Vegas immediately.)" Allen ordered as he scrunched the piece of paper in his hand and stormed out of the room.

Allen picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Lauren, do we still have a contact in Vegas?... …. Put me through."

* * *

**A/N - Interesting hmm? The probability of things being action packed from here on in, is high.**

**Thanks! Till next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe had been sitting beside Jessica since the woman who she assumed was Lily administered the anti-venom. Her thoughts were still running at a million miles per second and it was overall just exhausting.

Her head hung low and she exhaled, trying to calm herself down again.

Lily had soon left, leaving the small makeshift room and going into another. Chloe had peered out and seen that she was sitting at a large computer set up, talking with someone on screen. However Chloe had quickly returned to her seat when Lily had spotted her. In fact the small woman locked her in the room with Jessica before returning to her conversation.

_What in the hell am I going to do?! God why is this happening to me?!_

_AND BECA?! She lied to me! Who is she really? _

Chloe dropped her head into her hands, "How am I going to get us out of here Jess…. What happens now?" she peered up and let a small smile show, grateful that some of her friend's natural colour had returned to her cheeks.

Chloe leaned back in the chair that she situated right beside the table Jessica was laid on, then she gasped. _The phone! _Eagerly reaching into the pocket of the jacket she had hung over the back of the chair she was disappointed to find that it was no longer there. One of the other women must've found it and taken it away.

"Fuck!" Chloe breathed in distress. Returning to sit back in the chair, the door to the room opened and she quickly stood.

"You can use the bathroom or get something to drink if you like." Lily quietly spoke. Little to Chloe's knowledge it had been Lily that had found the phone and had confiscated it. For her protection and theirs.

"You can't just keep me locked up in here!" Chloe spoke.

"The conversation you were snooping in on, I could not have you snooping in on. Therefore I kept you in here for the meantime."

"So I can leave?"

"This room, yes. This safe house, no." Lily didn't give her a chance to reply before she left the room and went back to her computer.

Chloe looked back to Jessica and squeezed her hand before she carefully left the room. She glanced around the large underground area and climbed the stairs, looking back to see that Lily was still engrossed with the computer. Opening the door she walked into the kitchen area and took a drink bottle out of the fridge. Drinking near half of the water bottle she heard yelling from one of the other rooms.

Slowly she made her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. There were many doors that she passed and coming up to the door she could hear someone, a man, likely they were in pain.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and began to twist, only for another hand to close over hers and stop the motion.

Chloe's eyes locked into Beca's and she quickly retracted her hand.

"You don't want to go in there." Beca stated.

"Why?" Chloe asked frustrated.

"Because there is an interrogation happening." Beca informed.

They remained silent. Staring at each other until Chloe had enough and with a huff she turned around and made her way to the small living room. Beca followed.

"Why won't you let Jessica and I leave?" Chloe abruptly turned, folded her arms and asked Beca.

Beca halted just out of arms reach of Chloe.

"It's not safe."

"And it's safe here?"

"Yes. It's a safe house."

"Don't be smart Beca. It's hardly safe when the man who tried to kill me is in there… and-and I… I don't even know who you are." Chloe's expression was anger but turned to hurt.

Beca's eyes diverted from the bright blue's "It's better that you don't."

Chloe shook her head and arms out confused, "I don't understand Beca. What is going on? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Yes-… sort of."

Chloe folded her arms and waited.

It was insane, just from that expression Beca felt like a child being scolded, and she was far from a child. Far from someone who would allow another to speak to her like this.

"We aren't sure as to who. But someone has contacted an agency. An agency that offers their services to those with enough money to… take care of others they want to disappear. You were their target tonight, and they aren't going to stop until the contract is fulfilled."

"Why me?"

"We don't know yet bu-"

"No-no not that." Chloe unfolded her arms and took a step closer towards Beca, "Why me? Did you know about this hit or something and thought you should just stick by me?"

Beca shook her head, "No. No I didn't know about the hit until about 30 minutes before you went on stage. Before that… before that I just wanted to be with you."

Again they both stood there, staring at each other. Chloe took this time to take on board the information she had just been given so far. Beca impatiently waited for her to say something.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't even know the real you."

Beca sighed, "The person I've always wanted… or liked to be… was when I was with you. I can't-… I can't tell you everything Chloe but-… but I've never had a normal life. Far from it. The closest I've felt to it so far was when I was with you. I wish I could be that person…" _but I guess it's just never going to turn out that way. _The brunette stayed quiet hearing Amy come up the steps.

"I'm sorry this has happened Chloe." Beca added before Amy entered the room.

"You're needed downstairs. Phone call for you." The blonde informed.

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe who was still yet to say anything. Beca didn't expect her too.

Beca turned on her heels and made her way over to Amy, "Smotret' yeye. (Watch her.)

Amy gave a firm nod.

Beca stopped in her tracks, "YA imeyu v vidu yego Emi. Ne vypuskat' yeye iz vidu. (I mean it Amy. Don't let her out of your sight.) She was still pissed about how Chloe had been able to make her way back into the hotel when she was meant to be watched by Amy.

Chloe stood watching them talk in hush whisper. Whispers that she couldn't pick up on due to not being English. It annoyed her that she couldn't understand what they were saying, when she could definitely pick up on the vibe that it was about her.

Beca stared into Amy's eyes, the woman's demeanour becoming more serious before replying, "YA khochu moy drug. (I will my friend.)"

Beca then made her way downstairs where Lily was waiting to patch her through.

"Ready?" she asked of Beca.

Beca only gave a short nod and the large computer screen in front of her connected the private call.

"Beca?" the woman on the other end asked.

"C.R." was Beca's short reply.

The woman audibly sighed and just then the camera feed came through of her standing in front of a desk on which the computer sat on, "I would ask how you are Beca… but I think we can skip the pleasantries. What happened?"

Beca's face remained stoic, looking into the small camera in front of her, "There was a hit on Chloe Beale. I had picked up on the attempt and prevented it from happening."

"And how was it that you 'picked up' on this attempt?" C.R asked with a strict and annoyed tone.

There was no use in lying now. In the back of her mind Beca knew her chance would never last. Though she tried she only had herself to blame. Especially when this wasn't just her chance but Stacie's as well. But that was more than likely to be over now.

"I have been researching and keeping tabs on the Elite Hitmen." Beca answered.

C.R wasn't all that surprised, only disappointed for the brunette, "I figured as much. Even still you had remained under the radar, a ghost, until this Chloe Beale. What happened?" she asked again.

Beca hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I came to know Chloe Beale before the incident."

C.R had already been informed briefly by Lily of this fact, but regardless needed to hear it from Beca, "And how is it that you came to be… friends? With Chloe Beale."

Beca clenched her fist, "I had met her during a tour Stacie had taken me on for a present. It was from there I had met her again in Vegas and we became friends."

C.R rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Where is Stacie?"

"Upstairs. Interrogating."

"Have you gotten anything out of him?"

"Not yet. But I am yet to interrogate."

C.R gave a short nod, "Beca… there's nothing I can do for you or Stacie now. This is impossible to hide from my superiors. They have already affirmed for you and Stacie to be immediately reinstated."

Beca's gaze diverted to the floor with a small deflated sigh, her eyes quickly locked with the camera, "I understand. What happens to Chloe Beale?"

"She will be placed into the agency's protection. We have sent a team out to meet you at the safe house."

"I request that I accompany the team to bring her back in. It's not safe out here."

"Denied. That's right, hence the team I have sent."

Beca's fist clenched harder, her small nails digging into her skin, "Her friend is here also."

"I know. She will be extracted."

"What of her family?"

C.R sighed, "They are safe…" she couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing from the brunette, "Was she worth it Beca? To throw your chance of a life away? Was she worth it?"

Beca's fist unclenched and her fingers flexed out to stretch, "ETA of the extraction team?"

C.R stared at her for a moment, giving her a further chance to reply to her question but nothing came. "Roughly in a couple of hours or so. In the meantime interrogate the hitman. See if you can get anything out of him. I will contact you once the extraction has taken place. I will speak to both you and Stacie then."

Beca gave a short nod, and then left the room. She checked on Jessica briefly noting that the woman's colour was quickly returning. She would wake up soon no doubt. Beca then made her way upstairs.

Beca saw that both Amy and Chloe were seated on opposite couches facing each other. The red head looked less than pleased as her foot continually knocked the small coffee table in front of her.

Beca wanted to go and talk to Chloe again, but what could she say? She had stated what she could to Chloe. To divulge anything further about herself would… well it wouldn't make anything better for starters. Beca sighed and quickly opened the door in front of her, swiftly closing it behind her.

Beca' eyes glanced to Stacie who was standing in the far right corner of the room before they landed on the hitman who was securely tied to the chair. His head was slumped low but had eased back to look at Beca.

"Wondered when you would come and pay me a visit." He smugly spoke.

"Well wonder no more. You can cease those thoughts and from here on focus on telling me what I want to know." Beca stated her tone normal but laced with authority.

He gave a short chuckle, "I'm not telling you a thing. Predatel'. (Traitor.)"

Beca stepped forward in the small dimly lit room. The sun had begun to rise and provided some illumination through the tinted window.

"Vy slyshali ot menya, da? (You have heard of me, yes?)" Beca asked.

Benji spat towards her on the floor in reply.

"Leave us." Beca's eyes remained on the boy but her words were clearly for Stacie.

Her sister was leaning against the wall but had pushed herself off it. A questioning gaze went to her sister. This isn't what she wanted. This isn't how things were meant to be anymore, and she felt the small remnants of what she had wanted for her sister, slipping away in front of her.

Beca's eyes shifted into Stacie's to establish her statement, which had Stacie exhale through her nose and leave the room.

Stacie closed the door and clenched her fist in anger at the entire situation. She stormed up the hallway and her eyes locked on Chloe who was yet to notice her. Amy was on the other couch and both of them looked to be having a staring contest.

Stacie's angry and fast moving form soon caught the attention of Amy. Chloe followed the woman's eye line to see Stacie charging towards her. This made Chloe move further back down the other end of the couch, whilst Amy stood ready to intervene.

"Tout cela est de votre fait! (This is all your doing!)" Stacie announced.

"W-what?" Chloe mumbled as she climbed off the back of the couch, using it to protect her. Though she had serious doubts that this couch could do much towards these people.

"Elle vous ramassé, plus la chance nous avons eu à la vie! (She picked you, over the chance we had at a life!)" Stacie continued to rant.

"I don't understand what you are saying!" Chloe yelled though not in confidence as Stacie used her long legs to run and jump over the couch towards her. Chloe yelped and ran over to the other couch to get behind Amy.

Stacie had turned and followed but Amy intervened and held Stacie back.

"You're clearly important to my sister. You have to be! Why else would she throw our chance away! So if you haven't gotten your head out of your ass yet to thank her for saving you, you fucking should! Do you understand that?!" Stacie huffed having gotten that out of her system.

Amy's arms were still holding Stacie back, she couldn't speak the language as fluently as Beca but knew some Russian, "Otpusti menya. (Let me go.)"

Amy let Stacie out of her grasp.

Stacie stepped back and straightened out her top, her eyes locked on Chloe. Chloe who was still behind the couch in fear and shock from the woman's words.

"W-what chance?" Chloe mumbled.

Stacie smirked before her face hardened, "That's what you got out of all of that? You don't know what she has sacrificed, nor do you need to. Just know that she has sacrificed for you. For you! Yeah you might not know her, but that's for your protection. Protection that she without hesitation chose to give you."

"I-I didn't ask her to…" Chloe flinched as the wrong choice of words slipped through her lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Stacie yelled trying to get to Chloe once more. Amy however stopped her attempt and held the woman in a tight bear grasp.

Chloe jumped back slightly, "No-no that-that wasn't what I meant… I-I'm just so scared about what is happening…" _I'm so confused._

Stacie brushed Amy off her once more who let go. The tall brunette looked at Chloe and calmed down seeing that the red head was indeed scared. The situation wasn't fair for her either, but naturally Stacie felt protective of her sister. She knew that her sister had fallen for this person that could never return such feelings. Regardless Beca had chosen her over a normal life.

_No maybe I can still make a deal… I can stop this. _

Stacie thought, and without another word she went downstairs.

* * *

Beca delivered another swift punch to the hitman's face.

Benji's head whipped back from the impact, the blood accumulating in his mouth once more which he spat to the ground.

"Where is he?!" Beca's ordered. Her voice was strict and laced with anger.

He remained quiet.

"Gde on Bendzhi? (Where is he Benji?)" Beca again asked.

Hearing his name for the first time used by the brunette made his eyes open a little more, his smile become slightly bigger, "You do remember me?"

"I still see you have a fascination with poisons."

Benji's smile remained in place, "I do, yes."

"When did you become a hitman?"

Benji shrugged a smug appearance still about him.

Beca crouched down to the side of him, "He trained you didn't he?..." she already knew the answer, "… you've told him that I was here didn't you?..." grabbing the boy's index finger she snapped it backwards. It was a small crack followed by a sharp pop.

Benji yelled in pain but tried to stifle them, biting down on his lip and breathing through his nose rapidly.

"U vas yest' yeshche devyat'. (You have nine more.)" She reminds him, but then takes his middle finger and snaps in backwards.

Again Benji screams.

"Sdelat', chto vosem'. (Make that eight.)"

Through the pain Benji grunts, "Torture huh?... That's new for you… you must really like her." he sneered.

She couldn't let that show, her expression remained stoic.

"I saw you with her-ARGGH" Benji was cut off from Beca breaking another one of his fingers.

"You shouldn't worry about such things Benji. You should worry about yourself right now." Beca stated.

Benji again chuckled, "No-no you should worry about yourself."

The confidence and some underlying meaning, Beca had caught instantly. It unsettled her instantly but as usual did not show it. Instead she broke another finger.

"What are you down to now? Six?" Beca turned towards the door to leave, to inform the others but decided to swing back around with a right hook. It knocked Benji unconscious, the chair tipping over.

Quickly she left the room, her eyes immediately locked with Chloe's who must've been walking to the kitchen. However Beca guessed she took a detour to get away from Amy and see what she was up to.

Right now her annoyance with Amy, yet again failing, was put on the backburner.

Chloe could just note the slight worry in Beca's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave. Now." Beca informed walking towards her but stopped just before reaching her.

Beca's eyes snapped to the wall, her ears picking up on the cars.

"Extraction is here." Amy announced.

"Emi. Idi syuda. (Amy. Come here.)" Beca keep her voice calm.

Amy rounded the corner and had connected the dots that Chloe may have tried to sneak away from her instead of grabbing that water and half a piece of cake in the fridge Chloe had so graciously offered to get for her.

"Sorr-"

"Stop." Beca stated, "Where is Stacie?"

"Downstairs…" Amy was confused by the urgency, she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "The extraction-"

"I do not think that is the extraction team." Beca informed.

Lily had suddenly appeared from downstairs, "What makes you say that?"

"Benji, something he stated. I don't like it… and well I got a bad feeling." Beca looked back to Amy, "Go and tell Stacie to prepare for a possible attack. Get Jessica out of here in the other car. It's best if we split up if I'm right. We have our phones to communicate if things go south."

Amy nodded and hastily went downstairs.

"You'll be taking the car that's around the side?" Lily stated more than asked.

"You'll come with us-" Beca stopped talking when Lily was shaking her head at her words already.

"No, I've got my own way out. Besides if this is someone else, then this safe house needs to be discarded of." Lily informed and they moved towards the front door.

Beca stopped walking realizing Chloe was also following, she turned to face her.

"Beca what's-?" Chloe could again feel the worry flowing through her.

Beca reached up and held Chloe's arm, thankful when the red head didn't pull away, and instead allowed Beca to take her down the hallway.

"I need you to stay here." Beca voiced.

Chloe's expression was of concern and full of hesitation.

"Please." Beca calmly pleaded. With that one word had been spoken, along with the look in Beca's eyes, she expressed of her care for this woman. Of how she needed Chloe to trust her, even if it was just until this situation was taken care of.

"Okay." A near whisper out of Chloe's mouth.

Beca gave a short brief smile and had not noticed till now that she had still been holding Chloe's arm. She let go and turned, making her way towards Lily and the front door.

Lily looked to Beca, and gestured that she go into one of the other rooms but the slam of a door made them stop.

Lily's face hardened seeing the woman step out of one of the cars.

"2 cars in total, 10 triad." Lily spoke, and therefore "It's not the extraction team."

"Wha- Triad?" Beca hissed, "Since when do they work with the triad?"

Lily had multiple hypotheses and answers but there was no time, "You need to get Chloe out of here. I will cover you." She reached into her pocket and sent a message to Amy to ready themselves.

"You'll need some help." Beca stated.

Lily gave the smallest of smirks, "I got this." With that said she moved from her hidden position and slipped out one of the back windows.

Beca looked out the small crack of the window that wasn't covered and saw what Lily had.

"Shit." Her eyes wide with recognition of who that woman was. She could see that she gestured the other men to surround the house. Sneakily they made there way around.

The woman remained by the car whilst another triad, with gun raised came up to the front door.

"You are surrounded! Give us Chloe Beale!" the woman announced.

Beca's eyes narrowed at the door and thought of an idea. With a quick run up to the corner of the wall near the door she hoisted herself up and held herself there, ready to attack.

Meanwhile Chloe was shaking from hearing the woman's words. Hearing her name being called that she be handed over. Chloe's eyes saw partial movement out of one of the covered windows, her eyes narrowed to see a man with a gun. Her heart jumped into her throat.

_Oh my god…_

Chloe moved back down the hallway towards Beca but stopped at the door in which the hitman was behind. She wasn't even sure what she was doing.  
_Is he still in there? Is he alive?... what did Beca do to him?_  
Curiosity got the best of her though and she reached for the handle.

* * *

**A/N - Been a while since I've updated this. Sorry. Once exams are done I will be updating more frequently.  
Many thanks! x**


End file.
